Konohagakure's Pride and Honor:Naruto's Tale
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Special Note.
1. Link of the Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

**Naruto Series is one of my favorite animes and this is the first time I will be writing a fic for them! (LOL). I am not a great writer but I will try my best to share my deepest feelings for and to the characters. **

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the series characters but how do I wish I did own them, however I do own Yuna and few other characters that would appear in this fic.**

**MAJOR NOTE:**

**This fic has been MAJORLY REVISED and EDITED. Please don't forget to Read and Review. **

_**NOTE: **_

**Yuuki- is Yondaime's real name comes from the Japanese Name "Bravery".**

**Onii-chan- means older brother**

**Onee-chan- means older sister**

**Hajime mash 'te- How do you do?**

**(I'll be using Japanese phrases, why? Coz I love it! -LOL- but worry not I'll put the translations.) **

_**Konohagure's Pride and Honor**_

**Chapter 1: Link of the Past and Present**

**The sun is setting, cold night breeze blowing in the field where many lives had been taken, where the war ended, where Kyuubi was defeated by him… by the man she love with all her heart… _HIM_**

"**Saturobi-sensei has been waiting for you to show up… every year… He was wondering if you'll ever return here… he said to me years ago before I left the village that you would be back… and he was right... you are back. How have you been…?" Tsunade asked to a woman with long blonde hair as she set down the flowers she's holding.**

"**That Orochimaru… he killed Saturobi-sama right? Orochimaru hated Sarutobi-sama as much as he despises Yondaime…" the girl said not looking at Tsunade.**

"**Could it be… the reason why you have returned…? Is to avenge Saturobi-sensei's death?" **

**The girl gave no answer.**

"**_HE_ won't be please and so do with Saturobi-sensei, you know it." Tsunade said.**

**The girl chuckled. "They aren't around to stop me anyway…" **

"**I know someone who will…"**

**Once again, the girl didn't reply.**

"**Let me ask this… is this the first time you visited you _him_ here in his last resting place?"**

"**Hai" (Japanese reply meaning Yes)**

"**You must love him so much that it kills you to see the place where he died."**

"**No… That's not it… I left Konoha for a reason… _he_ wanted me to leave Konoha and return only when it's time for Konoha to have their savior back. Now that Third Hokage is gone… I have a reason to return… protect the country _he_ protected with his and his—his life." The woman said.**

"**I know Yondaime's secret… and I believe you would recognize him as soon as you see him… they look very much alike… except for the youngster's foul mouth and rough attitude."**

"**I'm not a bit surprised… _he…_ that brother mine, tends to be stupid and seriously dumb at times…"**

**Tsunade laughed. "Jiraiya also said the same thing, how fateful…"**

**Yuna smiled. "How was the perverted hermit?" **

"**Still as perverted as usual, you know him." Tsunade answered with a disgusting smile.**

"**Sou ka…Just what I thought…" (Sou ka somewhat means 'Is that so') the girl smirked.**

"**Do you want to walk around the village… it has been a very long time…" Tsunade said.**

"**It has been… Demo, I want to spend more time here…" (Demo means 'But') the girl replied and looked at Tsunade with a small smile.**

"**Alright… I'm going… you know where to find me right?" Tsunade said.**

**The girl nodded.**

"**By the way… You know, they'll be very glad to see you're back, especially that somebody." Tsunade said with a knowing smile before she turns around.**

"**Who could that somebody be?" the girl smiled at her too.**

"**An old time crush maybe…" Tsunade answered walking away.**

**The girl looked at the Hokages memorials near by. "Yuuki-niichan" (Yondaime's real name- (from the Japanese word meaning "Bravery")

* * *

**

_Flashback_

**_22 years ago (10 Yuna 19 Yondaime-Yuuki)_**

"_Yuna? What are you doing here outside, you might catch a cold." Yuuki asked his little sister who's sleeping in a sitting position in the stairs of their apartment. _

"_Onii-chan… Okarei nasai… I was waiting for you… I don't want to eat alone" (Onii-chan means big brother and Okarei nasai means Welcome home)_

_Yuuki ruffled Yuna's hair. "Onii-chan's here…let's go…"_

**_19 years ago (13 Yuna 22 Yondaime-Yuuki)_**

"_Yuna? It's late… what are-" Yuna cut off Yuuki. _

"_Onii-chan… I've been doing this for god knows how long and you've been asking that stupid question again and again… how many times would I tell you I don't want to eat alone." Yuna whined and pouted. Yuuki can't help but smile and reach out to ruffle Yuna's hair. _

"_Well then let's go and eat I am starving"_

**_16 years ago (16 Yuna 25 Yondaime-Yuuki)_**

"_Gomen ne little one… I promised your mother I'll bring you to him and I'll keep that promise… what ever happens" a female shinobi lifts from tree to tree her destination… the Hokage's office._

"_Yondaime!" she called out ramming the door of the Hokage's office open._

_All the occupants lifted their heads distracted by the commotion made by the intruder._

"_I've brought--" she's cut-off by all eyes on her and the child in her arms._

"_Yuna" Yondaime's voice sound worried as he looked at her._

"_Sumimasen Deshita Hokage-sama… I didn't mean to interrupt… it's… its just I want to… I mean I want to… bring this child to you…" Yuna said eyeing her brother._

_Yondaime suppress any reaction but Yuna can see the emotions playing in her brother's eyes._

"_Naruhudo… would you mind waiting for me in the next room" he said masking his emotions once again. (Naruhudo means 'I see')_

"_Wakatta" Yuna answered and bowed and she turned to leave. (Wakatta means 'I understand' or something like that) _

_Yuna brought the sleeping child to the next room while Yondaime continued their private discussion. Hours passed a knock woke Yuna in her sleep. "Yuna… Atashi" (meaning 'It's me)_

"_Hai… Ohairi Kudasai" (meaning 'Yes, please come in')_

_Yondaime entered._

_Yuna stand up immediately and smiled at Yuuki, she lifted the sleeping child she's holding, he smiled back but not his usual smile. _

'_Something's not right'_

"_What's wrong Onii-chan?"_

"_How is Naru?" he asked ignoring the woman's question._

"_Onii-chan… she's… she…" Yuna wasn't able to finish Yuuki placed a hand on her shoulder telling him he knew already. Yuna looked up and met her brothers gaze to comfort him, he smiled at her but the smile he gave her is unreal. _

"_Onii-chan?"_

"_I pained me to lose her when she has given me so much…" Yuuki said stroking the child's cheek. He smiled a distant smile._

"_Respect, Peace, my Happiness, her Love, and now this beautiful gift… what more can a man wish for?"_

"_It's not Naru's death that's bothering you… something else… heavier… I know it… I can feel it!" Yuna said._

"_A lot have died… Kyuubi is about to destroy Konoha… As their Hokage I need to do something… everything for the sake of the village, our village." he said this time his hands wondered to Yuna's face caressing it._

"_What are you going to do?" Yuna stared at her brother._

"_Yuna… I want you to leave Konoha…" Yondaime said getting the sleeping child in Yuna's arms._

"_NANI!" (Meaning 'What?')_

"_Leave Konoha and you will return only when Konoha would once again need a savior."_

"_What do you mean? Onii-chan, you're not…"_

"_Yuna… This child would be famous… he will be known by all ninja's…"_

"_Why are you saying this Onii-chan…?"_

"_I am not worthy of this gift… but I am blessed… My duty as Konohagakure's Yondaime is to be fulfilled… I have to save Konoha from destruction."_

"_I can't understand"_

"_Yuna… I love you… you are the only one left in our family to inherit the power to summon death as only sister you have to master that. That's why you have to leave… you have to live so that someday you'll have to come back and teach my child the same ability and power that run in our veins."_

"_Yuuki-nii-chan… you won't do that… won't you? You do not plan to die right. You won't sacrifice your child right. Tell me Onii-chan… tell me…"_

"_I have to… there is no one left to do this except me and this child in my hands." Yondaime lifted the child in his arms and kissed its forehead. _

"_NO!" Yuna tried to grab the child from Yuuki but Yuuki dodged._

"_Yuuki-niichan, don't do this! You can't do this! I need you! Your child needs you!" Yuna said alarmed._

"_I know… he will understand… he will be strong… he is…"_

"_I can't stop you now… can i?"_

"_You can't"_

_Yuna walked up to him. _

"_How about the child… who'll look after him?"_

"_Our people… They will love and respect him like they do to me; he's after all my flesh and blood."_

"_But nobody knew it! Maybe except Sandaime! What is you're wrong…?"_

"_I trust Konoha's people" he said firmly_

_Yuna bowed her head in defeat._

"_Imotou… Honto ni Gomen Nasai, you must hate me now… I understand, I truly deserve it…" Yuuki said turning away from Yuna._

_(Japanese phrase means: Younger sister…I am truly sorry)_

_Yuna ran to him and hugged him from behind. _

"_Onii-chan… i…"_

"_Yuna"_

"_I can never hate you… I love you too much… I… Please… for a while… let me do this… for the last time"_

_Yondaime remained silent, his eyes shadowed._

"_I will miss you Yuuki nii-chan"_

"_So do i…"_

"_Onii-chan, what are you going to name the child?"_

"_Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Naruto…" Yuna repeated. Yuuki turned to her giving her one last kiss in the forehead._

"_I'll come back Chibi-chan… I'll surely come back…" she said and left._

_The sealing was performed and Kyuubi was sealed in a child's body, a male child with blonde hair and blue eyes. Yuuki also known as Yondaime died performing the seal. _

_End of flashback

* * *

_

**'_You are gravely mistaken Yuuki-nii-chan… when you trusted your child to the people of Konoha… you thought Naruto would be praised for having Kyuubi but you are wrong instead he was despised, hated and treated badly… I promise to set things right… ne Yondaime?'_**

**To be continued…**

**Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha and the Meeting**

**Naruto is walking alone in the darkness of the night. He, and what's left of team 7 had just return from their mission, he was dead tired, and not to mention famished. He passed by in a small dark alley, when a voice stopped him. **

"**Chotto Matte Kudasai… Let me help you… you are Uzumaki Naruto… right?"**

_**AN:**_

**I revised some of the details according to my new plans. I hope you guys would love it… thank you for reading and giving me inspiration to write more and improve more. I wanted more Yondaime flashbacks. What do you think? Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Returning to Konoha and the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

**Hiyah! Guys! My first fan fic of Naruto series, Naruto is so COOL! Whaaa! **

**More Flashbacks of Yondaime, Yuna, Kakashi, and Naruto along with other Naruto characters, I'm planning to have a NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno. What do you think? **

**Disclaimers: **

**I Don't own Naruto… However, I own this story and Uzuhi Yuna! (LOL)**

**Note:**

**Yuuki- is Yondaime's real name comes from the Japanese Name "Bravery".**

**Onii-chan- means older brother**

**Onee-chan- means older sister**

**Hajime mash 'te- How do you do?**

**MAJOR NOTE:**

**I made MAJOR REVISIONS and Edited some grammatical mistakes. Some thoughts might me reformat, but I promise to make it better, please I am open to suggestions.**

_**Konohagure's Pride and Honor**_

Previously on Chapter 1:

'_You are gravely mistaken Yuuki-nii-chan… when you trusted your child to the people of Konoha… you thought Naruto would be praised for having Kyuubi but you are wrong instead he was despised, hated and treated badly… I promise to set things right… ne Yondaime?'_

**Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha and the Meeting**

**Naruto is walking alone in the darkness of the night. He, and what's left of team 7 had just return from their mission, he was dead tired, and not to mention famished. He passed by in a small dark alley, when a voice stopped him. **

"**Chotto Matte Kudasai… Let me help you… you are Uzumaki Naruto… right?"**

"**Eh!" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't know this person or have he seen her in Konoha. **

"**Don't worry… I don't any intension to harm you Uzumaki-san… I just want to help…" she said.**

"**Who are you? You're not from Konoha, are you? I haven't seen you around…" he said.**

"**I am from Konoha… it's just I haven't been here for a long time… I am Uzu—Uzuhi Yuna. It's my pleasure to meet you…" **

**Naruto nodded. "How did you know my name? I'm not that famous you know." He said.**

"**You are not? I doubt that… who could have forgotten that you are my… I mean you are the child whom Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi." **

"**That is not something to be proud of… I lost my parents during my childhood… I mean, I don't even know them and people hate me because they blame me for the fourth Hokage's death."**

"**Blame you! Curse them! Shame on the people of Konoha!" Yuna snapped angrily. Naruto looked at her blankly. Yuna noticing her snapping give Naruto a reassuring smile. **

"**Ano… Why don't I threat you for a ramen…? I have a guess you love ramen." **

"**How--"**

"**Lucky guess… shall we go Naruto-kun?"**

"**Sure!" Naruto answered with a smile.**

**They went to the nearest Ramen House.**

**Yuna observes Naruto as he ordered ramen of different flavors. Naruto devoured his first batch of ramen. **

**Naruto noticed Yuna staring at him.**

"**Onee-chan… if you don't mind my asking… where have you been? You said you haven't been here in Konoha for a long time."**

"**I stayed in a friend's country but most of my time I travel to different countries to do missions and training… I study their culture, techniques, and way of living. But just recently before my return here in Konoha I stayed in Hidden Spring country… it was nice there and peaceful… it reminds me of Konoha."**

"**I see… judging from your look, you are in the same age as my sensei… or even younger." Naruto said still eating his third batch of ramen.**

"**Maybe… Naruto-san… can I ask you something?" Yuna asked.**

"**That is?"**

"**Have anyone told you, you look like someone they knew? Or you remind them of someone?" Yuna asked.**

"**Hmmm… Now that you have asks about it… I can remember Kakashi sensei stared at me for a long time when I first met him the kind of look that means 'How could it be-look' and Ero Sennin once told me that I remind him of the fourth Hokage."**

"**Naruhudo…" (meaning 'I see')**

"**Why did you ask Onee-chan?"**

"**I have the same observation" Yuna said and smiled at him.**

"**Oh! Do you know the fourth Hokage personally? Or do you know him at all?"**

"**I know some things about him…" she answered.**

"**Honto? I want to know more about him… Ero Sennin said he died sealing Kyuubi inside my body… you know what… because of that I grew up alone and hated by the village." Naruto explained.**

**Yuna fisted her hand. "I see…" her eyes shadowed. She's boiling inside. 'How could the people of Konoha forget her brother's request to respect and treat Naruto with pride? How could these people insult her brother's child!'**

"**Nee-chan?" Naruto asked. Yuna stiffened, she had forgotten about Naruto.**

"**Gomen… I'll tell you about Yondaime…" she said and pat Naruto's head.**

"**Honto?" Naruto repeated her words. **

"**Hai… I'll tell you all about the fourth Hokage" she answered the hidden question in Naruto's eyes.**

"**Oh… Alright"**

"**Can I ask a favor Naruto-kun…?"**

"**Sure! As long as I can help you no problem…" Naruto answered putting the chopstick away as he pat his tummy.**

"**That's so good! I am full!" he said with a big smile.**

**Yuna smiled.**

"**Can I stay at your place for the meantime? I have no place to go here… In return I'll feed you and of course pay for the rent." Yuna said as she paid for Naruto's orders.**

"**Eh!" Naruto was surprised. He didn't know how to react. He doesn't know this person and asking him to allow her to stay at his place.**

"**Like I said before Naruto-kun I have nothing against you… all I am asking is a place to stay… until I find a place for me" Yuna said with a reassuring smile.**

"**Oh… sure… no problem… but my place is kinda crowded."**

"**I am well aware of that…"**

"**Huh!"**

"**I mean, it doesn't matter…" she said smiling wider.**

"**I see… then, Onee-chan you can tell me about the fourth Hokage? What kind of person he is?"**

**Yuna's eyes shown pride, sadness and determination. 'This is it… no more turning back… I'll set things right Yuuki-niichan… I promise…'**

**She smiled at Naruto. "Alright… let's get to your place and I'll tell you stories about the fourth Hokage" Yuna said with a smile.**

**They reached Naruto's place it was already late. **

**Naruto opened the door allowing Yuna to enter.**

"**Gomen ne nee-chan… there isn't much in here…" (meaning 'I'm sorry older sister')**

'**Nothing has changed… almost like the way before…' Yuna thought while roaming her eyes around the apartment, she just gave Naruto a small smile. **

"**I'll prepare your room… I only have two rooms here… I made the other one my stock room but since you'll be staying here… I'll have to fix it so you could use it."**

"**Ok…Thank you"**

"**I'll be back in no time… feel at home" Naruto said and nodded.**

"**Home…" Yuna whispered.**

'**This is definitely home…' she thought mixed happiness and pain.**

**She looked around and her eyes caught a picture frame in the table. She took the frame looking at it, she can't suppress a smile. The picture reminds her of her childhood, and her brother's team.

* * *

**

flashback

It was early in the morning yet three aspiring Genin Nins are already at their feet training vigorously under their sensei's hawking eyes.

Not far from them, a young girl sitting under a shadowed tree reading scrolls. It was lunch when the young sensei called for the little girl.

"Yuna!"

The girl looked up. "Come here…" Yondaime said with no authority.

"Hai" the girl said and immediately went to her brother.

"Minna…" Yondaime begun as he put a hand on the girls shoulder.

Three Genin Nins looked at their sensei with curiosity. (Minna means 'everyone')

"Who is she sensei?" asked Yondaime's female student with a smile.

Yondaime smiled. "Minna… I would like you to meet Yuna… she's my younger sister."

"OH" Rin and Obito ooohhhed.

"Yuna, these is my team… meet Rin, Obito and Kakashi"

"Hajime mashi 'te? (How do you do?)" Yuna greeted. They all exchanged smiles.

"Yuna, will be training with us for a while… her sensei is currently on a… let say… mission…" Yondaime laughed a bit, Yuna glanced at him.

"Would that be alright with you guys?" Yondaime asked.

"Mochiron, Sensei!" (meaning 'Of course Teacher!')

Yondaime smiled "Yosh! Shall we all eat lunch" (Yosh somewhat means 'alright it's settled')

"HAI!" Rin and Obito chorused.

Kakashi turned to leave.

"Where you are you going Kakashi?" Yondaime asked.

"Train" Kakashi's short reply.

Yondaime sighed.

"Why don't you eat first? It's lunch."

"Not hungry" he said shortly.

"Eh!"

"Kakashi! When Sensei said eat, you should eat! Kakashi no Baka!" Rin said and bonked Kakashi. (Meaning 'Kakashi Idiot')

"Itai!" Kakashi whined. (meaning 'It hurts')

Yondaime smirked.

"Ahou! Come on Kakashi!" Obito said and drag Kakashi and practically force-feed Kakashi. (Ahou means stupid/idiot)

Yuna watched with amused look. Yondaime smiled at her and eyed Kakashi, Yuna glared daggers at Yondaime. He laughed.

end of flashback

* * *

"**There! I'm done!" Naruto cheered. Yuna placed the picture frame back to where it is placed and walk over to Naruto.**

"**Thank you Naruto-kun!" she said taking a good look at the room. She smiled remembering her own room way back then.**

"**You are welcome nee-chan!" Naruto said happily.**

"**Now… like what I promised you… I'll tell you what kind of person the fourth Hokage is…" Yuna said with a smile.**

**Naruto's eyes lighten. "Honto?"**

"**Hai" Yuna answered.**

**However, as much as Naruto wants to listen, he cant help but yawn, he's extremely tired.**

"**Well… maybe next time… I think I have disturbed you quite long enough… rest now Naruto-san…"**

"**Nee-chan… Call me Naruto without formalities… I hate formalities… it's all crap."**

"**Alright then… Oyasumi nasai Naruto-kun" (meaning Good night)**

"**Gomen ne nee-chan… promise next time I'll listen… G'd night nee-chan!" Naruto said disappearing into his room.**

"**Good night… Naruto" Yuna said closing her own room's door.**

**To be continued…**

**Preview Chapter 3: Memories of the Past**

**It was early in the morning:**

**Yuna was up early she decided to cook but unfortunately, Naruto is so much like her brother… Doesn't like groceries that much or have an early memory lapse that one needed supplies to live… she sighed and decided to buy groceries for a while, when she returned Naruto is still fast asleep and she decided to cook breakfast for both of them.**

**She's done preparing breakfast, she went to Naruto's room to wake him up. As soon as she saw him sleeping, she remembered her brother. **

'**They look very much alike, they sleep alike, and they act alike… there is no denying that Naruto is my brother's son…'**

"**Yuuki-nii-chan…" she whispered and stroke Naruto's bangs.**

**Naruto stirred and crack his eyes open.**

**Yuna smiled at him "Ohayoo…" (meaning 'good morning')**

**AN:**

**What do yah think fellas! Help meh pleazeez… thanks! Read and review,) **


	3. Memories of the Past

**Author's Note:**

**Guys! My first fan fic of Naruto series, Naruto is so COOL! Whaaa! **

**More Flashbacks of Yondaime, Yuna, Kakashi, and Naruto along with other Naruto characters, I am planning to have a NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, and ShikaIno. What do you think? **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto… However, I own this story! **

**Note:**

**Yuuki- is Yondaime's real name comes from the Japanese Name "Bravery".**

**Onii-chan- means older brother**

**Onee-chan- means older sister**

**Hajime mash 'te- How do you do?**

**Arigatoo- means Thank you**

**MAJOR NOTE:**

**I've edited this fic; I hope the slight changes would make the fic clearer and more exciting. Suggestions and comments are welcome.**

_**Konohagure's Pride and Honor**_

**Previously in Chapter 2: Returning to Konoha and the Meeting**

"**Gomen ne nee-chan… promise next time I'll listen… G'd night nee-chan!" Naruto said disappearing into his room.**

"**Good night… Naruto" Yuna said closing her own room's door.**

**Chapter 3: Memories of the Past**

**It was early in the morning:**

**Yuna was up early she decided to cook but unfortunately, Naruto is so much like her brother… Doesn't like groceries that much or have an early memory lapse that one needed supplies to live… she sighed and decided to buy groceries for a while, when she returned Naruto is still fast asleep and she decided to cook breakfast for both of them.**

**She's done preparing breakfast, she went to Naruto's room to wake him up. As soon as she saw him sleeping, she remembered her brother. **

'**They look very much alike, they sleep in a similar way, and they act the same… there is no denying that Naruto is my brother's son…'**

"**Yuuki-nii-chan…" she whispered and stroke Naruto's bangs.**

**Naruto stirred and crack his eyes open.**

**Yuna smiled at him "Ohayoo…" (meaning 'good morning')**

**Naruto smiled a bit. "Ohayoo nee-chan…" he said groggily. Yuna laughed. **

"**You have exactly 30 minutes to prepare for breakfast and exactly 7 minutes and 5 seconds to go to Gondaime's office to report your last mission. Naruto's eyes widen. "IIIEEE!" he screeched and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**

**After a few minutes, Naruto emerge wearing his orange suit, phasing back, and fort. Yuna looked blankly at him. **

"**What are you looking for Naruto-kun?"**

"**Eh! Nee-chan! Have you seen my head protector?" Naruto asked.**

**Yuna smiled. "Here you go Naruto-kun…" Yuna said and hand Naruto his head protector.**

"**Arigatoo nee-chan!" Naruto beamed happily, he was about to jump out of the window when Yuna called him again.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Old hag's office" Naruto answered.**

**Yuna shook her head and drag Naruto to the kitchen table.**

"**You are not going anywhere without eating breakfast" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.**

"**EH! Demo (means but)… I'm gonna be late…" Naruto tried to reason out.**

**Yuna's eyes narrowed. "When I said eat breakfast… you should eat breakfast Naruto…" she said sternly. Naruto flinched. "If you say so…" he said. Yuna nodded and smiled at him "Good boy…"**

**After breakfast, he hurriedly jumped off the window and hop from house to house. Yuna was left looking to where Naruto had gone and remembered her brother doing the same thing almost everyday.

* * *

**

Flashback

"Yuuki-nii-chan! Get up you lazy fat ass! It's already past seven! For god sake!" Yuna screamed for the nth time while banging the door of her brother's room. Yondaime rolled to his other side snoring. Yuna snap and wrench the door open. Yondaime sleepily sat up.

"What's going on?" he asked still in a sleepy tone.

Yuna glared daggers at him. "Up now Onii-chan or else…" Yuna said in a dangerous tone. Yondaime's eyes shot wide and disappeared in front of Yuna. Yuna sighed, her brother will never change.

"Done!" Yondaime said swallowing his breakfast in a fast phase, he was about to jump down the window when Yuna stopped him.

"Onii-chan your lunch!" she said handling him a bento.

"OH! I almost forgot! Arigatoo Yuna-chan! Drop by in the training ground… I know how much you are missing Kakashi-kun…" he said jumping off, or he might have been hit by a flying pan.

end of flashback

* * *

**Yuna looked at herself in the full-length mirror in Naruto's door. Years had gone by… everything had changed. **

**She lifted her fingers tracing the lines of her face then moving to her hair, she gathered her blonde hair lifting it behind her in a high ponytail. She smiled. 'It's been a while since I put my hair this way… kinda feel weird' she let go of her hair. **

"**Maybe its time to make some visiting…" she whispered and went out of Naruto's apartment.**

**Yuna made her way to Konoha Ninja Academy. Upon reaching the academy, she noticed some changes most especially in the training grounds. **

'**A lot has change since I left… but in the end, Konoha is still Konoha after all'**

**She saw children doing laps and some are doing exercises, she noticed a familiar figure, Yuna smirked. **

"**I see Iruka attained what he always wanted…" she muttered and walk over to the figure leaning against the training ground wall silently observing the children doing their daily exercises and laps.**

"**I always believed that you would do well with children…" she said leaning beside Iruka, he's somewhat taken aback by her greeting he looked at his side and eyed the woman carefully his eyes widen recognizing the woman. **

"**You…" he muttered still in shock.**

"**Hai! It's me… it has been a long time ne?" she said looking at the children.**

**Iruka averted her eyes to the children and nodded. "Yes, it has" he replied.**

**Silence reigned, when no one seemed to speak Yuna took the time to reminisce her past in these very same training ground.

* * *

**

Flashback

8 years old Yuna practicing her kunai throwing with the rest of the class, when their sensei told them to continue while he go back to the room to get something, then she heard a voice not far from her.

"Silly girl! That's not the way to destroy that dummy! All you have to do is slam your head into it! It's better that way!" older and wiser children teased a girl.

The girl tried to blink back the tears.

"Wanna cry silly girl? Go and run to your nanny!" they teased laughing at the teary-eyed girl.

"Yamero! Leave her alone…" a boy, said walking in front of the girl protecting her from the bullies, Yuna raised an eyebrow at the scene, she's not fond of messing with stupid brawls. (Yamero means 'Stop it')

"Huh? What are you trying to do Iruka-kun?" she asked the boy.

"It's not right to frighten someone even if you are much wiser and stronger!" he defended the girl, while the girl cowers behind Iruka.

The leader of the bullies walked up to Iruka and raised him by his collar.

"Teme, who do you think you are?" he asked with a threatening look. (Teme means 'Bastard')

This time Yuna stepped in.

"Let Iruka-kun go… or I'll make you a pincushion, you know very well, I don't miss my target…" Yuna said determined.

"Yuna-chan…" the girl said.

"Listen here brats… I am the boss here not you… so, don't boss me around." he said slapping Yuna. Yuna tried to dodge but because the guy is a lot bigger than her his hand still reached her, she landed on the ground, the girl assisting her. She glared at the older kid griping her kunai.

The bully turn back to Iruka and threw him to the ground near Yuna and the girl, he was about to hit Iruka when a kunai went whizzing in front of him and landed on the tree trunk near him the kid immediately stiffened.

"Hit any of them again and I'll make sure the next would hit you… fair and square," a monotonous voice said behind Yuna and the others, they turn to see who their savior was.

"Its Hatake genius!" one of the bullies said and scampered away.

"Cowards" Kakashi said and looked down at Yuna.

"If I were you… I should have used that kunai… if I am your brother I would be ashamed of having a pathetic sibling like you." He said coldly. Yuna's eyes widen shocked. She clenched her kunai tighter and her jaw tight.

"I am not weak" she said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You sure do look like one to me," he said.

Yuna threw the kunai at him, Iruka and the girl gasped. Kakashi was able to catch it with his two fingers. Yuna's eyes widen 'How… How did he do that! He's too young to be that good…' she thought.

"Is that how you thank the one who saved you and your friends? Did your brother teach you that?" he said.

Yuna snapped at that she stood up and angrily glared at the boy.

"What do you know about my brother! He is not like you arrogant bastard!" Yuna screamed.

Kakashi smirked. "Thank you" he simply said.

Yuna was about to retort back when another boy and girl approached them.

"Stop that Kakashi! That's not the proper way to treat girls" the new arrived girl said and gave Yuna a smile.

"By the way it's Rin" the girl introduced her self and lend her hand. Yuna, Iruka, and Ayame accepted it.

"Yuna" Yuna said giving her name. Rin smiled and nodded. Iruka blushed when Rin smiled at him.

"Obito here!" the boy said shaking hands with them too.

"You're an Uchiha!" the Ayame gasped.

"So?"

"Nandemonai" she said and blushed. (Meaning 'It's nothing')

Obito looked confused when Rin spoke up.

"Kakashi… introduce yourself to them"

"Hn"

"Come on Kakashi… it's not everyday… you meet cute girls in school!" Obito said winking at Yuna and Ayame.

Kakashi snorted.

"Well, that's Kakashi for you… cranky old Kakashi" Obito said with a sigh.

"Watch your language Obito!" Rin scolded him.

"Hai! Hai!" Obito answered. (Means "Yes! Yes!")

"By the way Yuna, right? Aren't you Yuuki-san's younger sister?" Rin said.

"Hai" Yuna answered with pride.

"Pardon Kakashi's behavior a while ago… he doesn't mean to be rude to you or to give negative comments about Yuuki-san… in fact he look up to Yuuki-san very much! Who wouldn't! It's kinda rare for a 16 years old ninja to be promoted in Anbu rank, and be recommended as a candidate Hokage at the same time ne?"

"My brother is strong, talented, and genius; he is simply the best among the best." Yuna said proudly.

"No doubt about that…" Rin said and Obito nodded.

"Iruka-kun… that was brave of you to stand against Shiva" Rin praised. Iruka blushed and murmured something about going to the rest room.

Obito snickered Rin elbowed him. Yuna smiled.

"I think I'm going to practice more…" she said.

"Oh! Sure… I bet Sensei would be back anytime! Nice meeting you Yuna-chan…" Rin said with a smile.

"Me too" Obito said smiling.

"My pleasure!" Yuna said and bowed, she raised her head when a kunai was handed to her.

"Nice accuracy" he said and left.

"Huh?"

End of Flashback

* * *

"**Time passes quickly ne Iruka-kun?" Yuna said looking at him.**

"**Certainly" he answered.**

**Yuna smiled.**

"**Tell me, you remembered the time when you first meet Kakashi and the others. Right?" Iruka said with a smile.**

**Yuna nodded. **

"**Kakashi went through a lot of changes in his life since your brother and their deaths… he was never the same… from the worst to at least a better attitude." He said.**

"**What do you mean? He manages to change from that impassive Kakashi way back then." Yuna asked.**

"**Why don't you see it for yourself… but I tell you… all those years, he has never passed any genin before team 7 where Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke had been…" Iruka said.**

"**I see…"**

**Iruka smiled "He would be glad to see you back at Konoha"**

**Yuna shook her head punching Iruka playfully and began to walk away from him.**

"**See you around Iruka-kun" she said and left.**

…

**Yuna is walking along Konoha streets and find the place almost the same before she left 16 years ago. She can feel the look she's been receiving, and she remembered the way they treated Naruto she felt bad, she wanted to tell them how much it's infuriating her and how disrespectful it was to his brother's memory. She knew about the third's decree not to talk about the past, about Yondaime or about the sealing of the Kyuubi in Naruto's body but still, it's very unreasonable to treat Naruto like shit. She decided to deal with that later after her talk with Tsunade-sama.**

**She passed by Ichiraku and decided to by Naruto his favorite meal and bring it to him in the forest where she suspects they are training after meeting with Tsunade. She entered the ramen house and greeted the old man. **

"**One Hot and Spicy Seafood ramen please." She said.**

**The man facing the stove of hot ramen soup stiffens, he looked behind him and his eyes widen.**

"**Oh my! You're back!" he exclaimed.**

"**I see you remembered me…" she said.**

"**Who wouldn't! You are the only one aside from one other frequent costumer, orders Hot and Spicy Seafood Ramen…"**

"**Let me guess… Uzumaki Naruto is that other frequent costumer right?" Yuna asked.**

"**Yes, but, how did you know?"**

"**Well, it just so happen that I needed to feed him last night and was forced to buy him a ramen in some other ramen house near the alley where we met and I think he ordered 5 hot and spicy seafood ramen and still murmurs about how good Ichiraku's ramen are than other ramen houses." **

**The man laughed. "I think I'll get Naruto free bowls for today!" he said happily. **

**Yuna smiled. **

"**You remembered him right?" he suddenly asked. **

**Yuna smiled but her eyes told him so.**

"**Are you taking the ramen to _him_?" **

**Yuna laughed. "Of course not… it's for Naruto… I'll be visiting him in their training grounds in the forest."**

"**I see… I'll prepare his free bowls then… knowing Naruto… 2 wont be enough." **

"**How true…" Yuna said. "And please make me one Beef ramen too."**

"**Let me guess… that's… for Kakashi right?" he asked.**

"**Eh?"**

"**Ah… I see… I am still as sharp as ever!" he said proudly. Yuna shook her head and smiled. **

**The handed the take out ramen bowls to Yuna biding her goodbye.**

**She headed to the forest and her instincts didn't fail her. She knew Kakashi remember and cling to the past more than anyone but didn't show it that much, but it gives you an idea about it in some ways, all you have to do is look and observe him. Just like this, he trains his ninjas in the place where he himself learned many things in being a ninja. **

**She reached the clearing and saw Naruto sparring with a female kunoichi. 'Maybe she's Haruno Sakura' she thought.**

**She sat down in one of the shaded trees watching their cut and thrust. She remembered so well how sparring with Kakashi was like back then.

* * *

**

Flashback

"Yuna, why don't you and Kakashi spar together while Rin and Obito spar." Yondaime suggested.

"Hn" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei.

Yuna glared at her brother.

"Whatever" Kakashi said and went to fighting stance.

Yuna sighed and did the same, going to her fighting stance.

end of flashback

* * *

**The sparring has ended and Sakura defeated Naruto. Yuna smiled. **

"**How ironic… I defeated Kakashi that time too…" she muttered.**

**Naruto was ranting about how Sakura cheated and so on when he saw Yuna in the tree. He waved at her and called her.**

"**Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to her.**

**Yuna smiled at him. Naruto reached her "What are you doing here nee-chan?" he asked.**

"**I brought you lunch" she said and hand Naruto his lunch.**

"**Honto! (Means "Really") Waii! Nee-chan! Arigatoo!" Naruto said happily. (Arigatoo means 'Thank you')**

**From behind Yuna, Kakashi spoke.**

"**I see you have a visitor Naruto… care to introduce us…" he said with the hint of amusement in his voice. Naruto smiled sheepishly "Kakashi-sensei"**

"**I believe were quite acquainted Kakashi-kun…" Yuna said turning around facing Kakashi.**

**His visible eye widen in an instant. **

"**Yo!" Yuna greeted him, their eyes locked.**

**To be continued….**

**Preview Chapter 4: The Past, The Present… The Future?**

"**Hi" Yuna greeted Kakashi, eyes locked.**

"**Yuna" he whispered, she smiled at him.**

"**You know each other Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yes Naruto-kun… we do know each other…" Yuna answered looking at Naruto.**

"**Hi! I am Haruno Sakura." The pink haired Shinobi said. Yuna smiled and extended her hand. "Yuna"**

"**Nice meeting you Yuna-san… how did you know Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asked.**

**Yuna was about to answer when Kakashi spoke up.**

"**Later Sakura-chan… if you don't mind…" he said signaling Sakura to leave them alone for a while. Sakura sensing her sensei's hidden request she dragged the hunger stricken Naruto away from the two.**

**When assured that they are alone. **

"**I brought you lunch Kakashi" Yuna said and handed Kakashi his lunch.**

**Kakashi nodded "Arigatoo"**

**Foreign silence reigned for quite a long time.**

"**Where have you been? When did you return? Why did you return?" Kakashi asked simultaneously. Yuna remained silent, she sighed.**

**AN:**

**That's it! Edited at last! Errors that I have missed please inform me. Thank you so much of reading this fic, I greatly appreciate it. Please don't forget to review!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Hi guys! To all who read my fic. Thank you so much! I am really happy about it and I really appreciate it. 

* * *

_I made several changes on the past Chapters like giving Yondaime a real name which happens to be "Yuuki". What do you think of the name? The name came from the Japanese word meaning "Bravery".

* * *

_

_**Please don't hesitate to give comments and suggestions and requests.

* * *

**_

**Demon-flying:** Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters.

**Danya2:** Thanks! Keep on reading:p

**Kage Yume:** Hi There! Here you go… I made some revision on the past chapters and put translations for better understanding.  Actually I am planning a SasuSaku pairing and NaruHina, the two spar mainly because Sasuke was not there with them and was currently with Orochimaru, on later chapters I'll write POV's of Sasuke and other characters.

**Stellena10102:** Thanks so much for reading! Hope you'll like the next chapters.

**Stryker MGS:** I made some revisions to the past chapters and I took your advice and gave Yondaime a name and its Yuuki meaning Bravery. Hope you like it.

**Dragonrose4:** The rematch of Kakashi and Yuna would take place on the next chapter, where more memories and emotions would be triggered and some revelations about Naruto's identity. Yuna's quite a ninja and I can tell that she can really kick asses… D. And the "talk with Konoha people" would take place after Sasuke was back in Konoha in later chapters.

**Bboo:** Thank you for reminding me about that… honestly I really don't know it. P thanks so much! Well, I made a solution to that… I made a name for Yondaime. As for Kakashi, well he seems to be kinda rude when he is young and I honestly I can say that Kakashi resembles Sasuke in a way, and isn't it cute to imagine Kakashi doing the "Hn". Thanks again for reminding me! 

**TO ALL WHO HAVE READ:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please don't forget to REVIEW.


	5. The Past, the present, the future?

**Author's Note:**

**Guys and Gals! Thank you for reading my fic! I really appreciate it, and your reviews give me a lot of enthusiasm to keep on writing! Thanks a lot! Keep on reading.**

**Disclaimers: **

**I don't own Naruto… (Sigh) but I own this fic! Hehehehehe…**

**Note: **

**Yuuki- is Yondaime's real name comes from the Japanese Name "Bravery".**

**Onii-chan- means older brother**

**Onee-chan- means older sister**

**Hajime mash 'te- How do you do?**

**Arigatoo- means Thank you**

**MAJOR NOTE:**

**This fic has been edited, please be kind. I hope you'll love it. Thank you for reading don't forget to Review!**

_**Konohagure's Pride and Honor**_

**Previously on Chapter 3:**

"_I see you have a visitor Naruto… care to introduce us…" he said with the hint of amusement in his voice. Naruto smiled sheepishly "Kakashi-sensei"_

"_I believe were quite acquainted Kakashi-kun…" Yuna said turning around facing Kakashi._

_His visible eye widen in an instant. _

"_Yo" Yuna greeted him, their eyes locked._

**Chapter 4: Memories of the Past (Part 2) **

"**The Past, the Present… The Future?"**

"**Yo" Yuna greeted Kakashi, eyes locked.**

"**Yuna" he whispered, she smiled at him.**

"**You know each other Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yes Naruto-kun… we do know each other…" Yuna answered looking at Naruto.**

"**Hi! I am Haruno Sakura." The pink haired Shinobi said. Yuna smiled and extended her hand. "Yuna"**

"**Nice meeting you Yuna-san… how did you know Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asked.**

**Yuna was about to answer when Kakashi spoke up.**

"**Later Sakura-chan… if you don't mind…" he said signaling Sakura to leave them alone for a while. Sakura sensing her sensei's hidden request she dragged the hunger stricken Naruto away from the two.**

**When assured that they are alone. **

"**I brought you lunch Kakashi" Yuna said and handed Kakashi his lunch.**

**Kakashi nodded "Arigatoo"**

**Minutes passed, they are sitting under a shaded tree.**

**Foreign silence reigned for quite a long time.**

"**Where have you been? When did you return? Why did you return?" Kakashi asked simultaneously. Yuna remained silent, she sighed.**

"**Why so many questions Kakashi-kun…? That's so unKakashi-like." **

"**Things have changes since you left Yuna." Kakashi said.**

"**I can see that… to tell you honestly… I haven't thought of returning. All I want is to visit _him_."**

"**Naruhudo… (I see)" Kakashi said.**

"**But you know what… I think I'll stay… I haven't even visited the third's grave. Godaime said he's expecting me to return in Konoha before he died."**

"**You are keeping in touch with Third Hokage since you left…. Right?"**

"**Right…"**

"**I see… Yuna…"**

"**Hmmm"**

"**I'm glad that you're back…"**

**Yuna smiled "I am glad to be back…" **

"**So… why don't we have a little welcoming sparring…?" Yuna suggested and stood up. Kakashi gave her an amused look.**

"**You'll regret it…"**

"**I don't regret anything Kakashi…"**

"**Kakashi? No –kun?" Kakashi said with a hint of teasing in his voice.**

**Yuna smiled evilly. "Aren't you too old to be called Kakashi-kun…" she said.**

"**Sou da ne… (Is that so/You're right-something like that-)"**

"**Shall we Kakashi?"**

**Kakashi stood up and went to a fighting stance. "Ready when you are"**

**Yuna smiled.**

"**I am"**

**Naruto and Sakura had finished their lunch and was about to call Kakashi to begin their training when they saw the two ninjas in their fighting stance. **

"**What are they doing?" Naruto asked confused.**

"**Isn't it obvious… they are going to fight." Sakura answered.**

"**Why?" Naruto asked still confused.**

"**Dunno…" Sakura answered.**

**Kakashi pulled two kunai out of his holster. "Ready?"**

"**Ready" Yuna answered.**

**Kakashi disappeared and re-appeared in front of Yuna. Yuna blocked Kakashi's attack and the two exchanged punches, kunai/shuriken attacks.**

**Naruto and Sakura stood near by amazed. The two fought in a graceful and flawless way. Yuna attack, Kakashi blocks vise versa.**

"**Aren't they beautiful? I haven't seen anyone fought that well… this is the first time I saw Kakashi-sensei fought like that." Sakura said.**

"**You're right…" Naruto said still gaping.**

…

**Yuna was tired of blocking and false attacking, what she wants is a fight that would really kick Kakashi's ass. She blocked Kakashi's attack using two-crossed kunai she smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Surprised" Yuna said.**

"**No" he said smirking.**

"**You'll be" she said and use her legs to kick Kakashi who avoided her attack, having the right space for her she threw the kunai's to Kakashi's direction and he disappeared, Yuna smiled evilly. **

'**Don't underestimate me Kakashi…' she thought. **

**She performed hand seals, scrolls appear before her, and she summoned her kodachi. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and pulled his head protector out to reveal his sharingan. **

"**Having some difficulties Kakashi_-kun_?" Yuna asked taunting Kakashi.**

"**Don't flatter yourself too much Yuna_-chan_… the _fun_ starts here…" Kakashi said with an awful perverted smile.**

**Yuna smirked and positioned her double kodachi in a crossing position near her chest. The scrolls she summoned disappeared to replace by floating weapons (kunai, shuriken, katana, wakiwazhi, kodachi, glaive and more). **

'**Kodachi Nitu Ryuu…' Kakashi thought.**

**Yuna began to move in circles. Kakashi pulled five kunai's from nowhere. Moreover, from nowhere weapons began to attack. All Kakashi did is dodge and block the weapons, his sharingan having difficulties in seeing. **

'**Damn! She has improved a lot since then.' Kakashi thought.**

**Then he felt rather than saw someone behind him he turn around and raised his hand guard for protection. **

**Then his kunai clasps with metal. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. **

**Yuna smiled. "How's that Kakashi_-kun_?"**

"**Don't mock me Yuna" he said and pushed Yuna away from him. He performed hand seals and disappeared. **

"**Where did he go?" Yuna gasped taken aback.**

"**Behind you maybe" a voice said.**

**Yuna's eyes widen, but too late Kakashi performed another hand seal and knock Yuna to the nearest tree.**

"**_You alright?"_ Kakashi asked snickering. **

**Yuna tried to stand up. "I'm not yet done with you Hatake-yarou, I'll definitely kick your sorry ass," she said firmly.**

"**Let see about that" Kakashi answered.**

**Yuna positioned her kodachi again, she's circling around Kakashi. The weapons attacked Kakashi from everywhere. Kakashi avoided everything with grace. He performed hand a hand seal and he is covered with wind every single weapon turned to ice. **

**Yuna's eyes narrowed. 'I'm not going to lose.'**

**Yuna speeded the circling around Kakashi. "Kodachi Nitu Ryuu… Kaiten Kenbu!" she attacked from different places and targets different areas. **

**To her surprise, Kakashi turned into a log.**

"**What! Kawarimi Technique!" she muttered. **

**Yuna didn't see it coming Kakashi landed behind her, pointing a kunai in her throat.**

"**You lose," he said with a smile.**

"**Really? You think so?" Yuna said and smiled.**

"**What the--?" Kakashi muttered. Double kodachi placed on his neck.**

**The Yuna he was sitting on disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

"**I won… again… Kakashi_-kun_…" **

**Kakashi grunted. Yuna helped him up. "That was unholy of you to fool me…"**

"**That was so unlike you to be fooled by me… twice Kakashi…" she said with a smile.**

**Kakashi smirked. "I can't believe you defeated me twice using the same technique."**

**Yuna patted his shoulders. "Learn from experience from now on Kakashi…" **

**Yuna performed hand seals and all the weapons lying in the ground disappeared. **

…

"**That was superb! Yuna-nee-chan! You just defeated our sensei!" Naruto yelled. Sakura covered her ears. **

"**Not so loud Naruto-baka!" Sakura bonked Naruto in the head.**

"**ITAI!"**

"**That must have hurt…" Kakashi murmured scratching the back of his head. Yuna laughed a little. **

"**Now… Now… Naruto… I have to go and meet up with a friend, see you at home." Yuna said. Naruto nodded with a smile. "Nee-chan! Thanks for the lunch!"**

"**Anytime!" Yuna said and began to walk away. Kakashi said that the two start training again, the two complied with a sigh.**

**Yuna haven't gone far when a hand grabbed her. **

"**Huh!" She asked surprised. **

**She's about to say something when a pair of soft lips met hers. Her eyes widen. **

**The man pulled away from her, he smirked seeing her dumbfounded feature he placed back his mask.**

"**What was that for?" Yuna asked incredulously, eyes wide.**

"**That was your prize… for winning… _again_… remember your brother set me on a dare that if you beat me I'll have to kiss you…"**

"**Well… you didn't." she answered.**

"**That's why I did it now… I was much of a coward back then… truce?" he said with a smile behind his mask.**

**Yuna can help but smile. 'How can I forget that embarrassing bet?' she thought.

* * *

**

_Flashback_

"_Yuna, why don't you and Kakashi spar together while Rin and Obito spar?" Yondaime suggested._

"_Hn" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei._

_Yuna glared at her brother. _

"_Whatever" Kakashi said and went to fighting stance._

_Yuna sighed and did the same, going to her fighting stance_

"_To make things a bit more interesting… why don't we have a bet?" Yuuki said._

"_What bet?" Kakashi asked._

"_What are you thinking Onii-chan?" Yuna asked._

_Yondaime rub his chin looking at the two. "I know!" _

_Both ninja raised an eyebrow. _

"_The one who'll win gets a kiss from the looser." He said with a proud smile, as if he had formulated the best idea ever._

"_Nani! (What!)" Both ninja exclaimed in unison._

_Yondaime looked at them. "What do you mean by **What!**" he asked them._

_Kakashi snorted and shook his head. Yuna glared daggers at her brother._

"_Let's just get over it Yuna…" Kakashi said annoyed._

_Yuna looked at Kakashi and to her grinning brother. She sighed._

"_Alright then…ready?" she asked._

"_When you are…"_

_Yuna nodded and attacked._

_After the fight. Kakashi was defeated using Kage Bunshin technique._

_Yondaime laughed "Kakashi-kun… the bet…" he said with a smile. Yuna glared at her brother, she blushed. _

_Kakashi eyed his sensei evilly. Yuna tried to pacify Kakashi. "You don't have to do it Kakashi-kun… Nii-chan!" Yuna called her brother angrily. Yuuki shrugged his shoulder._

_Kakashi stomped away. Yuna sighed. _

_End of flashback

* * *

_

**Yuna sighed. Kakashi put a hand on her forehead, Yuna jerked. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked. **

"**Nothing…"**

"**Thinking?"**

"**Maybe…"**

"**Your brother?"**

"**Sort of…"**

"**Gomen nasai" (meaning 'I'm sorry')**

"**Nothing to be sorry about… It's alright…" Yuna said. **

**Kakashi hand moved down to Yuna's face tracing her face's contour.**

"**Okarei Nasai (Welcome Home)" he whispered. Yuna smiled at him. "Tadaima… at last… (I'm home…)" she whispered back.**

**Kakashi dropped his hand and put both his hands behind his head.**

"**Better get back on those two… they might be wondering where their genius and handsome sensei went…" he said with a playful smile behind his mask and in his eyes.**

"**Look who's flattering himself?" she retorted.**

**Kakashi laughed and gave Yuna as a wave "Ja! I'll see you soon," he said.**

"**See you" she replied. **

**To be continued…**

**Preview of Chapter 5: Broken **

**Yuna walked to Tsunade's office. It's time to confront the people of Konoha. She entered the Hokage's building. An Anbu stopping her.**

"**Where are you going?" he asked coldly.**

**Yuna stared at him annoyed. "I'm here to talk to Hokage-sama," she said.**

"**I'm sorry. Hokage-sama is kinda busy."**

**Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.**

"**You can come back some other time." He said.**

**Yuna was about to speak out when a man walked up to them.**

"**What's going on here?" a male voice said. **

**Yuna looked at him. **

"**Ibiki" she muttered. The man called turned "Yes?" and his eyes went wide. **

"**You're back!" he said almost in shock.**

"**Yeah, I am… can I speak with Tsunade-sama?"**

"**Of course! Come on!" he said and ushered her in.**

'**It's been three years… but it seems to me it's been a lifetime…'**

**Blood, Killings, Blood, Pain, Blood, Death, Blood, Hatred… Black and Red… I am a devil… she's the angel…**

'**I shouldn't miss you… but I definitely do…'**

**Bloody red eyes stared in the darkness of the cold cell.**

'**Pathetic…' **

**He leaned to the cold wall.**

"**Sakura…" he whispered and closed his eyes.**

"**That's all for today… you can all go home…" Kurenai said.**

"**Hn"**

"**Alright… Let's go Akamaru"**

"**J-Ja… m-m-atta… K-Kurenai-s-sensei…" (Meaning 'See you')**

"**Ja! Hinata-chan!"**

_**AN:**_

**That's all for now… what d'yah think guys? Please don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you!**

**I made use Aoshi Shinomori's Omnitsu (Ninja) technique for this fic! (I love Aoshi!) **

**Hope you all like it! Review please! **


	6. Broken

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone! I am terribly sorry for the extreme delay of Chapter 5! I finished my Thesis! thank god my Defense was Over! Yay! back to writing! Hurraayy! **

**Thank You all for waiting and reading! **

**Here's my Chapter 5... More to come! Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimers: **

So sad that I don't own and will never own Naruto and everyone else... anyway! enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimers: 

**Konohagure's Pride and Honor**

**Previously on Chapter 4: **

**"Okarei Nasai (Welcome Home)" he whispered. Yuna smiled at him. "Tadaima… at last… (I'm home… at last)" she whispered back. **

**Kakashi dropped his hand and put both his hands behind his head. **

**"Better get back on those two… they might be wondering where their genius and handsome sensei went…" he said with a playful smile behind his mask and in his eyes. **

**"Look who's flattering himself?" she retorted. **

**Kakashi laughed and gave Yuna as a wave "Ja! I'll see you soon" he said. **

**"See you" she replied.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Broken

**Yuna walked to Tsunade's office. It's time to confront the people of Konoha. She entered the Hokage's building, an Anbu stopping her.**

"**Where are you going?" he asked coldly.**

**Yuna stared at him annoyed. "I'm here to talk to Hokage-sama" she said.**

"**I'm sorry. Hokage-sama is kinda busy."**

**Yuna raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.**

"**You can come back some other time." He said.**

**Yuna was about to speak out when a man walked up to them.**

"**What's going on here?" a male voice said. **

**Yuna looked at him. **

"**Ebisu" she muttered. The man called turned "Yes?" and his eyes went wide. **

"**You're back!" he said almost in shock.**

"**Yeah, I am… can I speak with Tsunade-sama?"**

"**Of course! Come on!" he said and ushered her in.

* * *

**

'**It's been three years… but it seems to me it's been a lifetime…'**

**Blood, Killings, Blood, Pain, Blood, Death, Blood, Hatred… Black and Red… I am the devil… she's the angel…**

'**I shouldn't miss you… but I definitely do…'**

**Bloody red eyes stared in the darkness of the cold cell.**

'**Pathetic…' **

**He leaned to the cold wall.**

"**Sakura…" he whispered and closed his eyes.

* * *

**

"**That's all for today… you can all go home…" Kurenai said.**

"**Hn"**

"**Alright… Let's go Akamaru"**

"**J-Ja… m-m-atta… K-Kurenai-s-sensei…"**

"**Ja! Hinata-chan!**

**

* * *

****Yuna sat in Tsunade's office.**

"**How have you been Yuna?" **

"**Fine… I guess not all people in Konoha remembered me…"**

"**I see…"**

"**Tsunade-sama… Konoha Matsuri (Festival) is near, right?"**

"**Hai (Yes)"**

"**I would like to ask for your approval to allow me be the speaker for that night."**

**Tsunade looked startled. "Y-Yuna"**

"**I'm not planning to admonish the whole village Tsunade-sama… all I want is to remind them what my brother asked of them before he died. And that is to treat the Kyuubi bearer with respect and dignity. Well, you and I know that it wasn't the child fault why Kyuubi has to be seal within in him…it's the fourth Hokage's decision and I believe he has a good reason for it."**

"**Alright Yuna… just don't take it too harshly… the village people haven't forgotten your brother's request… I believe… and they will comply with what ever you have in mind." Tsunade said.**

"**Well see… One more thing… I want you to give Naruto a mission" Yuna said with a smile.**

"**What mission?"**

"**To retrieve a weapon that is rightfully belongs to him…" Yuna said.**

"**A weapon?" Tsunade asked.**

"**Hai… a weapon… only he, can bring out the best out of that piece of metal…" Yuna said.**

"**What do you mean? What weapon?"**

"**Sono Katana no Zutsumei" (The Sword of Death) **

"**Katana no Zutsumei?" Tsunade asked, then suddenly her eyes widen.**

"**That's---"**

"**Hai… it is… and it was time to give it to its rightful owner…" Yuna said.**

"**But that thing was long been gone in Konoha… it was stolen years ago…"**

"**I know…"**

"**How did-?"**

"**I was the one who stole the sword"**

"**Nani!" Tsunade exclaimed.**

"**You heard me right Tsunade-sama… I stole my brother's weapon 3 years after his death…"**

"**But… W--?"**

"**Why? Because it would be used by the enemies to destroy Konoha. I can't let them have it… I can't let my brother's weapon be the destruction of Konoha."**

"**How sure are you that it would be used by the enemies?"**

"**I have my sources Hokage-sama… I am a spy remember?"**

"**Sou… but why did you steal them when you can just get it"**

"**It is a hidden warning for the third Hokage… and he knew it, which is why he immediately teamed a group of Anbu Nin 'to look for the sword' but the truth is the troupe is an assassinating troupe to stop the enemies from attacking Konoha." Yuna explained.**

"**Yuna, if I may ask? Where and who did you trust the sword with?"**

"**Naru's sister… Nana… the leader of Rainogure (Hidden Village of Lightning)"**

"**Sou da ne…" (So it seemed) **

"**That's all for now Hokage-sama…" Yuna said and stand up with a curt nod she left the Hokage's office. Tsunade sighed and pat her pet Ton-ton. **

"**I have a feeling this is going to be one of a hell Leaf Festival…"**

**The pig agreed and snorted.

* * *

**

**Darkness**

**That's everything in my life**

**Revenge **

**That's what I gravely desire **

**Death **

**That's all I am capable of**

**Blood**

**That's what I thirst for**

**Specifically, My brother's blood.**

'**When he killed our entire clan, he killed every inch of my being… my happiness… my family… my life… my dream… my heart. That cold hearted bastard. I'll kill him… even if it was the last thing I would do.'**

**Sasuke smiled bitterly.**

"**I even sold my body and soul to the devil"**

**His cell opened and Kabuto walked in. **

"**Orochimaru-sama seeks your presence Sasuke…"**

"**Aa"**

"**Are you wounds healed?"**

"**Since when did you care?"**

"**Never"**

"**Good"**

"**Let's go"**

"**Aa"**

**The two walked out of his cell. For almost three years his life had been like hell. Living like a prisoner in a cold isolated cell in the dungeon. **

**Battered, tortured and killed slowly. That has been his life. Yes, it made him stronger because he no longer can feel pain for his body is numb and his mind, dead. He is like a walking puppet for the devil himself.**

**Kabuto looked at Sasuke's battered figure in the shadowed hallway. He pity the kid, at the same time hates him. Since he came, Orochimaru-sama finds him useless and all the dirty work is done by his killing machine… Sasuke. **

**He remembered the deal he made with Sasuke almost a year ago.**

_Flashback_

_Sasuke has been beaten badly by Orochimaru-sama, because he failed his mission, he hesitated killing a child… a useless child. All he did is knock the kid out and left. As a result, his body lies in the cold floor of his cell. Kabuto walked up to him and threw his clothes aimlessly at him. He was about to leave when he spoke up._

"_If ever you wish to run from this place called hell… tell me… and I'll be more than glad to set you free…" he said and left, while fatigue and pain engulfed Sasuke's being. _

_End of Flashback_

"**What are you looking at?" Sasuke said without looking at him.**

"**I just remembered a deal I gave you a year ago… the offer still stands…"**

"**Shut up…"**

"**As you wish"**

**Silence**

**They reached Orochimaru's chamber and Kabuto bowed and leave Sasuke there.

* * *

**

**Naruto sat in the riverside watching the flow of the river. He threw a rock and looked at the sky.**

"**How boring!" he said loudly.**

**Kakashi dismissed them, 2 hours earlier than usual saying that they have to prepare for the upcoming Leaf Festival. **

"**As if I have a reason to celebrate… or I have people to celebrate that stupid festival with." He said to no one in particular and threw another rock on the river.**

**He stared at the river again and then without a word slumps backwards hands spread.**

**Silence**

"**Argh! This is getting so boring… I wish Ero-sama was here to teach me new techniques." He said closing his eyes hoping to at least get a nap.**

"**Patience is a virtue" a voice said above Naruto. Naruto yelped and sat up. And he blink several times to see a smiling Yuna.**

"**Onee-chan! You scared me!"**

"**Gomen" Yuna smile widen.**

"**What are you doing here nee-chan?" Naruto asked. **

"**Just walking around"**

**Naruto smiled. **

"**I heard what you said…" she said and sat beside Naruto. **

"**Huh?"**

"**About the Konoha's Leaf Festival…" she said looking at the river with a serious look.**

"**What about that festival?" Naruto asked.**

"**You said you don't celebrate it because you have no one to celebrate it with."**

"**It's the truth nee-chan… usually I stayed in my apartment and lock myself up I hate festivities where families are complete and having fun… when I don't have anyone." Naruto said bitterly. Yuna flinched. Naruto noticed it. **

'**What's wrong with Yuna-nee-chan? Did I say something wrong?'**

"**Nee-chan? Daijoubou…?" (Are you alright?) He asked.**

**Yuna stiffened. "Huh?"**

**Naruto sighed. "Nee-chan… Gomen (Sorry) if I said something that reminds you of something… forget it ne?" he said and was about to throw a rock on the river when Yuna hugged him.**

"**EH!" he exclaimed.**

"**Douzo yurushi ware" (Please forgive me) Yuna said.**

**Naruto is clueless on why his Yuna-nee-chan is acting this way but in his heart warmness spreads. **

"**Ne, nee-chan… it's not your fault…" he said placing a hand over Yuna's shoulder. Yuna shook her head and hugs Naruto tighter. **

"**You don't understand… Onegai (Please)… Let me be here for you…" Yuna's voice is filled with concern not pity and most of all not hatred and it was all new for Naruto. Never in his entire life had he felt this important or cared about even Iruka sensei's caring isn't this intense. 'It feels like Yuna-nee-chan is a family… a family I never had…' **

**Naruto noticed tears in Yuna's eyes. "Onee-chan… why are you crying?"**

**Yuna loosen her hug and caress Naruto's face. "Betsu ni…" she said and wipe her tears. Naruto remained silent for he didn't know how to respond. Yuna dropped her hand and looked at the river. **

"**Naruto…" she called.**

"**Hmmm?" Naruto hummed in response and looked at Yuna.**

"**From now on… I'll be your onee-chan… I'll never leave you again… I swear" she said without looking at Naruto.**

**Naruto was surprised beyond expectation. Yuna being a complete stranger to him is promising him that she'll be his family from now on and that she'll never leave him… and what does she mean by 'again'? Naruto is confused but at the same time glad.**

"**Will you allow me to share your life? Be your family?" she asked now looking at him.**

"**Onee-chan…" Naruto can't find words to answer.**

"**Will you?"**

**Naruto felt scared for a moment. This is the first time that someone offered to be part of him. His lonely life. He is afraid, that time will come that when Yuna-nee-chan found out that he carries a demon inside him she will turn her back on him and leave him alone again. He is scared. He began to tremble.**

"**Scared?" Yuna asked her voice low.**

**Naruto didn't reply.**

"**Naruto… You don't have to be afraid of me… I'll never hurt you…" she said with a genuine smile.**

"**Nee-chan… there is something you have to know before anything else… about me… about who I really am… who really I am…"**

"**That you are the Kyuubi bearer?" Yuna said. Naruto stiffened eyes wide.**

"**How did you--?"**

"**It doesn't matter to me Naruto not before… then why now? It is you who doesn't know me Naruto… I keep a lot of secret… do you think you can accept that…?" she asked.**

**Naruto smiled. "We can learn things about each other… ne?"**

"**Since you already told me your secret, its my turn to tell mine…"**

"**That is?" Naruto asked.**

"**Remember when you asked me if I know Yondaime?" she said. Naruto creased his eyebrow. "Yep!"**

"**I told you… I know something's about him… it was a sort of lie… I don't know something's about Yondaime… I know all about him… because…"**

**Naruto's attention is now fully on Yuna's face.**

"**Because… He is my older brother."**

**Naruto gasped. "You are the fourth's sister!" he asked in shock.**

"**Hai"**

**Naruto moved back, he stood up. "Then you must hate me! I am the reason why your brother is dead… Kill me nee-chan! Onegai! Kill me! It's my fault!" he exclaimed. This woman is a member of the family of the man who died while sealing a demon inside him… he died for Konoha. **

**Yuna smiled. "I can not hate you Naruto… never…"**

"**Why! Everyone hated me! It's my fault why the Fourth Hokage is dead! Because of the Demon inside me!" he said.**

"**You said it yourself Naruto… Because of the Demon inside you… and NOT YOU… it was never your fault… never." She said firmly. She stood up and places a hand over Naruto's head.**

"**Now… let's end this dramatic talk ne? It's getting late… Want to eat dinner at Ichiraku? My treat…" she said.**

"**Demo… (But)" Naruto is really confused as to why this woman cares for him this much.**

"**You don't have to accept me that easily… it would probably take time for you to think about it but… I am telling you Naruto… I won't take NO for an answer. That leaves you no choice!" Yuna said and laugh ruffling Naruto's hair. **

"**Then what is to think about! When you wont take No as an answer."**

"**Nothing really!" she laughed harder. Naruto scowled but inside him he is happy.**

"**Let's go ne?"**

"**Alright… nee-chan…" he said, Yuna smiled at him.**

**Naruto and Yuna arrived at Ichiraku and ordered their meal. When the door opened it revealed the annoying dog boy Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Bug boy-Shino and a blushing Hinata.**

"**Hinata-chan!" Naruto called happily. Yuna can help but smile.**

**Hinata blushed harder.**

"**Oi! Loudmouth Uzumaki is here too? What a bad day…" Kiba said.**

"**YOU!" Naruto said threateningly.**

"**Join us…" Yuna invited them, making Naruto gape at her, Kiba to stiffen at Yuna's beautiful face and Hinata to blush in different shades of red.**

"**Huh! Did I say something wrong?"**

"**Onee-chan! Asking Hinata-chan to sit with us is fine but to have Dog ass and Bug Boy is a different story." Naruto pouted complaining. Yuna smiled.**

"**Don't be mean Naruto… and watch for you mouth… a woman can hear you…" Yuna said and point at Hinata's blushing figure. **

"**Gomen! Since I cant do anything else… Hinata-chan at least sit beside me… I don't want either bug boy of dog ass beside me… yikes!" he said and pulled Hinata to sit beside him making Hinata blush redder. Kiba and Shino thanked Yuna for the offer and glared daggers at Naruto. **

**Dinner went as noisy as Naruto can be… but all in all they enjoyed it.

* * *

**

**Few minutes after dinner Shino bid them goodbye and left same with Kiba. Hinata fidgeted while still chatting with Naruto. Yuna noticed it. She paid for their meal.**

"**Ne… Naruto… why don't you walk Hinata-chan to the Hyuuga Manor… it would be a lot safer… it's already late."**

**Hinata blushed. "N-N-No n-ne-need… f-f-for t-tha-t Y-Yuna-s-san…"**

"**I insist… Naruto?"**

"**My pleasure! Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and drag Hinata away holding her hand in the process making the Hyuuga heir blush bright red. **

**Yuna smiled and walk towards their apartment. A movement from behind made Yuna stop walking and looked at the new arrived guest for the night. Kakashi.**

"**Konban wa Hatake…" she said.**

"**Yo!" he said walking up to her. Yuna resumed walking with Kakashi beside her.**

"**Making up for the lost times?" he asked.**

"**Yeah… Quite…" she answered.**

**Kakashi remained silent. **

**They reached Naruto's apartment.**

"**Thanks for the walk Kakashi…" **

"**No problem… that has been my role back then, ne?"**

**Yuna laughed. "Sou ka!" (Really) **

"**Ja"**

"**Ja" **

**Kakashi disappeared in a puff.

* * *

**

**Naruto and Hinata reached the Hyuuga Manor. **

"**Here you go Hinata-chan! Safe and Sound…" Naruto said cheerfully.**

"**A-Arigatoo N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata said. (Thank you)**

"**No problem!" Naruto said and was about to turn when Hinata called him.**

"**N-Naruto-k-k-kun…" **

"**Huh?"**

**Hinata kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed also do with Hinata. "Good night" Hinata said.**

**Naruto froze; Hinata took the chance to enter the manor leaving a gawking Naruto behind "G-goodnight" replied to no one. "She didn't stutter and did I just stammer?" he asked still dazed. He walked back towards his own apartment.

* * *

**

**Sakura looked at the stars suspended above the sky. She's on duty but now she's taking her break from all the stingy chemicals and medical reports. She inhaled the fresh air and let the cool night breeze dance around her. **

"**Three years… a lot has changed…"**

**She sighed.**

"**Still… I can't seem to achieve my goal… Sasuke…" **

_**Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori **_

**Once in a while  
you are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
and i dream that these would all come back to me)_  
_**

'**If only dreams can come to true… if only fantasies come to reality…'**

**_  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou  
(_If only you knew every moment in ****time****  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more)**

**Sakura sighed she closed her eyes.**

_Flashback_

"_Please don't leave! I'll scream if you go!" 13 years old Sakura warned a leaving Sasuke. Somewhat she knew this time would come… its just that she didn't expect it this early… she's not yet ready. _

_Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, shocking the girl._

"_Gomen… and… Thank you" he said in a cold voice. He pinched a point in her neck. Her sight began to blur. 'NO!' her mind screamed._

"_Sasuke-kun… don't go… onegai (please)… Watashi… Koi… Maro…" (I love you) darkness._

_End of flashback_

**Sakura shivered. She opened her eyes. **

**_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
(_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first ****love**

"**I haven't given up yet… Sasuke… never will I…"**

**To be continued…**

**Preview of Chapter 6: Traveling the Distance**

"**Sword of Death? What's that?" Naruto asked. Sakura answered. **

"**It was the sword once used by the Fourth Hokage… However, it was stolen years ago…"**

"**Oohhh" **

"**It won't be an easy mission… It's a Rank A mission… Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata will be tagging along same with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Ten-Ten"**

"**Aren't that too many! It was just a sword." Sakura said.**

"**It was not an ordinary swords Sakura… it was a weapon of mass destruction, once placed in the wrong hands surely we are dead." Tsunade said.**

"**I see" **

"**I wish everyone of you luck… you'll all be leaving tomorrow before sunrise…" she said and handed folders to the Chuunin's **

**

* * *

****AN:**

**How was it guys! Thank you for reading! hope you all like it! Please dont forget to read and review... it is where i get inspiration in writing! Thank you!**


	7. Traveling the Distance

**Author's Note:**

**Hello fellas! Here's my Chapter 6... god thanks for the reviews...it really keeps me writing! and of course thank you to all of you who kept on reading my fic! guys thanks alot! Hope you like it! and dont forget to review! thanks!**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Naruto... that's sad... however, i own this fic and Yuna...

* * *

**

**Dragonrose04- Thank you so much for reading! Naru is not Naruto... She's a female nin from Lightning Country and in this Chapter you'll have a hint who Naru is... and what Nana will play in the next Chapters... it is a song (the one i added for Sakura) i hope you can downlaod it it's Utada Hikaru's First Love. **

**To all who have read my fic: THANK YOU!**

kawaiineziumi

Dragonsrose4

Viky

Lycropath

Heretic child

Syfes

Firehedgehog

Kage Yumi

Sadist Lenne Tsukiko

demon-flying

Danya2

stellena10102 

Stryker MGS

bboo

AnimeWitch02

MingShun

and more...

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 5: Broken**

**Naruto and Hinata reached the Hyuuga Manor. **

"**Here you go Hinata-chan! Safe and Sound…" Naruto said cheerfully.**

"**A-Arigatoo N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata said. (Thank you)**

"**No problem!" Naruto said and was about to turn when Hinata called him.**

"**N-Naruto-k-k-kun…" **

"**Huh?"**

**Hinata kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed also do with Hinata. "Good night" Hinata said.**

**Naruto froze; Hinata took the chance to enter the manor leaving a gawking Naruto behind "G-goodnight" replied to no one. "She didn't stutter and did I just stammer?" he asked still dazed. He walked back towards his own apartment.**

**Sakura looked at the stars suspended above the sky. She is on duty but now she is taking her break from all the stingy chemicals and medical reports. She inhaled the fresh air and let the cool night breeze dance around her. **

"**Three years… a lot has changed…"**

**She sighed.**

"**Still… I cannot seem to achieve my goal… Sasuke…" **

**_Saigo no kisu WA  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori _**

**Once in a while,  
you are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
and i dream that these would all come back to me)_  
_**

'**If only dreams can come to true… if only fantasies come to reality…'**

**_  
Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou  
(_If only you knew every moment in ****time****  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more)**

**Sakura sighed she closed her eyes.**

_Flashback_

"_Please don't leave! I'll scream if you go!" 13 years old, Sakura warned a leaving Sasuke. Somewhat she knew this time would come… its just that she did not expect it this early… she is not yet ready. _

_Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, shocking the girl._

"_Gomen… and… Thank you" he said in a cold voice. He pinched a point in her neck. Her sight began to blur. 'NO!' her mind screamed._

"_Sasuke-kun… doesn't go… onegai (please)… Watashi… Koi… Maro…" (I love you) darkness._

_End of flashback_

**Sakura shivered. She opened her eyes. **

**_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made  
(_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first ****love**

"**I haven't given up yet… Sasuke… never will I…"

* * *

**

Konohagure's Pride and Honor

**Chapter 6**

**Traveling the Distance**

**It was a day before the much-awaited Konoha Matsuri. Tsunade summoned the last of the former team 7, Gai's team, Asuma's team and Kurenai's Team. **

"**I have a mission for all of you…" Tsunade said. **

"**We know Obaa-chan! That is why we are here! So get over it!" Naruto said.**

**Veins begun to pop out of Tsunade's forehead. She was about hit Naruto but Sakura generously did her a favor. **

**SMASH!**

"**ITAI" Naruto whined.**

"**Have some respect Baka!" she said. "As you are saying Hokage-sama?"**

**Tsunade composed herself and sighed. **

"**Your mission it to retrieve a weapon that was formerly own by one of Konoha's Legendary Hokage… it was known as a powerful weapon that can wipe a whole country in just a swing if properly used. All of you are to retrieve the Sword of Death." **

"**Sword of Death? What's that?" Naruto asked. Sakura answered. **

"**It was the sword once used by the Fourth Hokage… However, it was stolen years ago…"**

"**Oohhh" Naruto answered.**

"**It won't be an easy mission… It is a Rank A mission… Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata will be tagging along same with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji and Ten-Ten"**

"**How about us?" Kiba asked. **

"**Together with Sakura, you, Kiba and Shino, the three of you will be the hidden back up of the group. All of you will be divided into several groups for special purposes. Naruto, you and Hinata will be paired while Neji and Ten-Ten would be paired and Shikamaru and Ino will be paired." Tsunade said.**

**She noticed the hidden questions in their eyes.**

"**Why? Ok… All three groups will go separately. Nara and Yamanaka will go ahead than the other groups, upon reaching Lightning Country you will gather information about Nana the Kage of the country. While Naruto and Hinata would be second to arrive in Rainogure secretly Nara and Yamanaka will pass the information they have gathered and you two will execute the mission while Neji and Ten-Ten will be back up if ever something goes wrong at the same time, You two will do the dirty works, I believe many would try to stop you from finishing the mission the two of you would clear things up. Clear? (Everyone nods). The remaining three, Sakura as the Medical Nin all you have to do is watch over the group in a distant as much as possible don't go too near the Lightning country but near enough to know what's going on with the group. Later Nara and Ino will join your group. If Naruto and Hinata succeeded in the mission, Neji and Ten-Ten will escort them back to Konoha as the other remains hidden. All Clear?" **

"**Aren't that too many! It was just a sword." Sakura said.**

"**It was not an ordinary swords Sakura… it was a weapon of mass destruction, once placed in the wrong hands surely we are dead." Tsunade said.**

"**I see" **

"**Any questions?"**

**Silence**

"**I wish every one of you luck… you'll all be leaving tomorrow before sunrise…" she said and handed folders to the Chuunin's **

**The Chuunin's left Hokage's office.**

"**So… that's it… you can come out now Yuna…"**

"**I expect them to ask questions…" Yuna answered appearing beside the Hokage.**

**Tsunade smiled. "They never question me… reminds me so much of you when you are younger…"**

"**Hmmm?" Yuna looked at Tsunade.**

"**I remember you do everything that I told you to do…"**

"**Yeah… Yeah… even going undercover as a guy in a MEN'S BATH HOUSE! That was the worst day of my life."**

**Tsunade laughed. "Fancy seeing Kakashi and your brother in a bath house together ne? Oh! Obito is there too right!" **

"**Damn!" Yuna cursed.**

_Flashback_

_(Yuna, Kakashi, Obito- 15, Yondaime-24, Tsunade- 34)_

"_You are to disguise yourself as a guy, you'll enter the famous Dansei Datsuisho (Male Bath house)… spy on Matsura… if he is really a spy from stone country… we should be careful… understand?"_

_Yuna gave Tsunade an awful look._

"_I don't trust those two… and besides… it's not everyday I give missions that's favorable to you… ne?" Tsunade said smirking._

"_Alright sensei…" _

"_This is also to practice your old favorite technique… Henge no jutsu (Transformation Technique)." She said._

"_Sou… Sou…" _

"_Good luck!" Tsunade said and bid Yuna goodbye saying she has a date._

_Yuna scowled. Performing the hand seal, she transformed into a man. To her utter disgust, she almost looks like her brother. She went to the Datsuisho. _

_Yuna entered. She tried her best to control the heat from forming in her cheeks. She saw her target and was about to approach him when to her surprise her brother and Kakashi walked out of one of the bath rooms wearing a thin yukata. _

'_Nii-chan! What is he doing here? Kuso! Now what!' Yuna tried her best to act normal. She approached her target ignoring the look she's… I mean he's getting from both Kakashi and Yuuki. _

_She's near her target when Obito ran to her… I mean him… _

"_Gomen! Eh! Sensei!" he exclaimed. _

"_Huh!" Yuna answered clueless she rubbed her ass. _

"_Sensei… that's new… I never thought you'd have your hair cut." Obito asked looking intently at Yuna._

"_I-I--"_

"_I didn't have a new haircut Obito…" her brother answered._

_Obito looked behind him and saw his sensei._

"_EH!" he immediately backed away from Yuna._

"_Who are you?" Yuuki asked._

"_Eh?" _

"_Sensei… he awfully looks like you… except for the hair…"_

"_Yeah… I can see that… now young man… answer me… who are you?"_

"_Watashi wa… Seishiro, from fire country. I just came to bathe here… something wrong with that old man." Yuna answered, she giggled in her mind calling her brother old man… for sure he'll kick her ass._

"_I'm not that old you know…"_

"_Well I'm not too young… you know…" Yuna retorted back. Like she always do when Yuuki calls her young one._

_Yuuki chuckled. "Know what, you remind me of my sister… ne Kakashi?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Yeah, sensei… I think if only Yuna is a guy he'll sure look like him." Obito said. _

_Yuna blushed. 'Damn them'_

"_Aren't we blushing young man?"_

"_Shut up!" Yuna said and turn around she spotted Matsura and went to him and introduced himself/herself. She/he gathered the needed information from the drunken pervert, swarmed by female whores… or so she thinks. She turned to leave, she's about to go out of the bathhouse when Yondaime called her/him._

"_Seishiro-san!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Come and join us… it's not everyday we spent a day in a Datsuisho"_

"_O-of c-course…" Yuna said and went to them she submerge herself feeling shy._

"_You know what from your built I can account you as a woman…" Obito said._

"_And what do you know about woman's built ne Obito-kun!" Yuna said. Obito blushed. Yondaime raised an eyebrow. _

"_I don't remember introducing him to you… or any of us" Kakashi said in a far away corner of the spring._

"_Huh!"_

"_Kakashi's right… who are you really…" Yuuki said._

"_Eh!"_

"_Ne… you couldn't be Rin ne?" Obito said walking up to her. Yuna backed away. _

"_Obito! Stop that… what are you doing in Konoha? Who are you?" Yondaime said._

"_Gomen… I'm leaving." Yuna said and stood up wrapping herself with dry towel, but before she could get away. Kakashi already pinned her down the ground._

"_Answer my sensei!" he hissed._

"_Get off!" Yuna said. _

"_Not until you answer my sensei."_

_Obito whistled. "Sensei, Kakashi indeed inhabited you speed ne?" _

"_It seems to be…" he answered. Yuuki stood up and walked over to Yuna and Kakashi._

"_So…"_

"_It's me… Onii-chan" she said and transformed back to herself. Kakashi stiffened above her. Yuuki's eyes widen. Obito froze._

_The smoke is gone. Yuna is back to normal. Yondaime composed himself._

"_Kakashi, get off my sister." He ordered. Kakashi nodded and get off Yuna._

"_Onii-chan."_

_Yuuki grab Yuna's shoulders wrapping her with big dry towel. _

"_Both of you turn around!" Yuuki ordered to both Kakashi and Obito. The two complied. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked Yuna._

"_I was on a mission… to investigate about Matsura. Tsunade-sensei thinks he is a spy from the Stone Country."_

"_So it's Matsura… we thought it was you who is the spy. That explains our resemblance. Yuna no Baka! What if you got hurt! I have to talk to Tsunade-sama later… she could have given the mission to either Genma or Raido. Why you?"_

"_She doubts those two especially in this kind of missions… those two tends to slack off."_

"_Still… it's dangerous to send you to a men's bath house."_

"_I am a spy and ninja… I can't choose missions… besides… I almost fooled you right. The great fourth Hokage fooled by his Anbu sister."_

"_Yeah! Hey!" Yuuki said. Yuna smiled and remove her bother's hand around her and perform another hand seal and transform into a man again. _

"_See you around" she/he said. Leaving the three inside the bathhouse. Hearing a chuckle from the Fourth Hokage._

_End of Flashback_

"**I remember how furious your brother is to me… he even thought Jiriaya is part of my scheme."**

"**It was a scheme after all…"**

"**Of course… I heard from Jiriaya that Yondaime and his former male students would have a reunion and have dinner at Rin's place. I know how much you like Kakashi way back then and you even stalked him at night every after his training with your brother. With that lousy excuse that you are there to pick up your brother, even Yondaime don't believe you."**

"**Hey! That's part of the truth!" Yuna defended. **

"**Sou ka"**

**Yuna shook her head. "What ever"**

**Tsunade laughed.**

"**At least… now you can have Kakashi all yourself. He's change… into a perverted jounin."**

**Yuna smiled. "I can't believe Jiriaya's perverted books influenced him. I have always thought that Obito is that type of guy."**

"**Well, Obito might be the perverted one… but since Kakashi got Obito's eyes… wonder not."**

"**Sou ka" Yuna said and smiled. **

"**Got to go…" she said and left.

* * *

**

**Naruto sighed. **

**He sat in the floor.**

**A mission. Another mission. He is glad, but something inside him stir every time Yondaime's name is being discussed. He let out another sigh.**

**He packed the things he needed for the mission. For once in his life, he is having difficulties in packing. **

'**What's wrong with me? Why can't I pack the right things?' He thought.**

"**Having packing troubles Naruto?" said a familiar voice behind him.**

"**Nee-chan… yeah… kinda… will you help me out… I can't seem to pack the right things to bring in this mission…" he said sighing dejectedly.**

"**What mission is it by the way?" she asked.**

"**Retrieving your brother's weapon…"**

"**I see… well you don't need to pack so many things…" she said.**

"**Demo… I don't understand how I feel…" he stopped.**

**He didn't know how else to continue. What would he say; that he is feeling kinda scared doing this mission. **

"**Naruto… one thing I have to tell you… Tsunade-sama won't be giving you this mission if she didn't trust you or your friends. She could have given it to Kakashi or the other jounin's but no… she gave it to you and your friends." She said.**

**Naruto sighed and laid his back on the floor. **

"**Why are you so good to me? Why everything that concerns the Fourth Hokage ends up connected to me? Is destiny that cruel to me to taunt it in my face that I caused the death of the Fourth Hokage?" He voiced out his thoughts. **

**Yuna sat beside Naruto.**

"**Are you saying that you don't want me near you? Or you don't want to get involved with any of Yondaime's business because you feel that it was your fault he died?" **

"**I'm not saying that nee-chan…" Naruto said and sat up looking at Yuna's crest fallen feature. He doesn't know how to say it.**

"**It's just that…"**

"**I have a question Naruto…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Have you ever seen a picture of Yondaime? Not that head figure in the Konoha Mountains." **

"**Nope… not really…"**

"**Very well then…" Yuna said stood up and walk out of Naruto's room to comeback holding a small album. She handed it over to Naruto.**

"**Go on… open it up."**

**Naruto opened the first page of the album. He stared at the pictures.**

"**You are connected to Yondaime in so many aspects, even you won't believe." **

**As he stared at the first picture, it was a picture of a young man in his genin level patting a small girls head, Naruto presume that the girl is Yuna.**

"**Just like how the two of you look dangerously alike." She said as she urges Naruto to turn to the next page.**

**As Naruto flip the next page, his eyes widen. **

**A blonde man in his Chuunin level sat in Indian sitting position smiling up brightly, a kunai in his fingers pretending to twirl it while a young girl standing behind him hands on his shoulders.**

"**See Naruto… even the way he sits is awfully like you…" she said and smile up at him. "Go on turn it to the next page"**

**As he did so, he began to get to know the man who died sealing a demon inside him for the sake of the country he is protecting. **

'**This is who the Fourth Hokage like way back then…'**

**He flipped and flipped the pages of the album and in each flips he gets to know who the Hokage is and he begins to admire him more. A picture caught his attention.**

**Yondaime in his Hokage clothes**

"**This is the fist time I saw him wear his Hokage clothes."**

"**That's the first and last time he wore it. It's for formality sake. My brother never wore that clothes again up until he died, he always say that he wants to be treated fair by all ninja. With duty of course but most of all with respect as an equal that my brother's ideal and do you know that he has this weird belief about being a real and full pledge ninja… he often says "When I set something as my goal I do my best to achieve it no matter how hard it is… how far it is… the harder it is the more it challenges me… the farter it is the more I strive to achieve it… I never take my words or action back… that's my way as a ninja."**

**Naruto stared at Yondaime's image. **

'**His ideals… are like mine…his belief… this is all confusing.' He thought. He disregards the feeling of loneliness… as he stared at the picture. He thought that if only the Fourth Hokage is alive maybe he has been his sensei or more… feels like more…**

**He turned to the next page to see an unusual picture; Yondaime holding a sword, beside him is a female ninja with brown hair and copper eyes that looks like the same age as Yondaime and a younger Yuna in the middle. **

"**Who is she?" Naruto asked Yuna. Who gave him a weird smile, a smile that's full of mystery?**

**Naruto looked back at the picture. Inside him, something stirred. He can't understand. Why but he suddenly became interested in the woman in the picture.**

"**She is Makoto Naru… she's a peace delegate from lightning country. She and my brother are _good friends_…" she answered but Naruto can trace mischievousness in her tone. **

"**I see…" 'Makoto Naru, nice name for a beautiful lady. I wonder how my mother looks like… huh! Where did that came from! I have never thought of that before… then why now… weird.' **

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day in Konoha. Yuuki, Yuna and Naru walked aimlessly down the town._

_Naru laughing at Yuna's ranting about Yuuki's team. _

"_It's true Naru-chan! Onii-chan's team is the best in Konoha! Most especially Kakashi-kun! He's so good, although the baka looks awfully like a block of ice." _

_Naru giggled. "Yuna-chan, that's mean… you know…"_

"_Yuna, stop bad-mouthing about Kakashi… if I know better you really like him…" Yuuki said._

"_I didn't say I don't… its just he's a big asshole!"_

"_HEY! Watch your language young woman!" Yuuki said and sighed, Naru giggled._

"_Ne Yuuki-kun… Calm down…"_

_Yondaime smiled at her and shook his head._

"_I should talk to Tsunade-sama about having my sister teamed up with Genma; he acts like a thug at times…"_

"_Hey! Genma is cool!" Yuna defended her teammate._

"_I see…you like Genma too… what a play girl… first Kakashi now Genma… Imotou… you have to be loyal to only one…"_

_Yuna made face. "Yeah… Yeah… just, like how loyal you are to Naru-chan… I get the point!" _

_Yuuki's eyes widen, Naru blushed. _

"_YUNA!" _

"_Oh! Look a photographer! Let's take a picture!" Yuna said and pulled the blushing Hokage of Konoha and Lightning Peace delegate. _

_End of Flashback_

**Naruto turned to the next page to find a picture of Tsunade with young Yuna and young Genma and Raido.**

"**Is that you nee-chan? I like you hair that way nee-chan… you look so feminine." Naruto said. **

"**Really? Yuuki think so too…" she said with a smile. **

"**Yuuki?" Naruto asked.**

"**My brother… that's his real name… he isn't called Yondaime all the time ne?" **

"**Oh…" Naruto turns to the next page and smiled. **

"**Isn't that Kakashi-sensei? This picture is of you and him… Kawaii" Naruto said his previous thoughts forgotten.**

**Yuna laughed. "That one is a forced picture, look at the way your sensei gapes at the camera as if it would attack him any time."**

"**Yeah…" Naruto smirked.**

**He turns the next page to see a Four Man team the same as the one of Yuna. His eyes widening.**

"**Kakashi-sensei is from your brother's team? That means he is Kakashi-sensei's mentor?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**That's weird… once again… it all comes back to the fourth…"**

**Yuna laughed.**

"**There's more… did you know that Jiriaya-sama is my brother's mentor? He is the one who taught my brother Rasengan and if I am right a few years ago he taught it to you as well… I heard he never taught that to anyone, except Yuuki and now… you… weird right?" Yuna said with a knowing smile.**

"**Certainly. Nee-chan what's with the smile?" Naruto feels awkward. As if Yuna sees him as Yuuki/Yondaime or something close to that.**

"**Huh! What smile?"**

"**That smile you are wearing now… it feels weird… it's like you are seeing your brother in me or something." Naruto said, he didn't know why he said that out loud Yuna might think of him a dreamer or ambitious to be compared to one of Konoha's legendary Hokage's, but in Yuna's presence he feels light hearted as if he cant lie to her. That she can read him like an open book.**

**Instead Yuna laughed whole heartedly which made Naruto stare at her.**

"**Indeed Naruto… I see my brother in you… that is why… I like you so much… you and my brother are so much alike yet different in some ways too…"**

"**Really like?"**

"**Like… my brother never wear orange… he wear that annoying coat of his… Argh! It kills me to wash it… you know how many coats he have! 18 coats! Imagine the hardship on washing those especially when it became bloody in a mission… darn that brother of mine ne?"**

**Naruto can help but smile. **

"**Another difference… my brother is not loud-mouth like you BUT he is always an asshole especially to me." She said.**

**Naruto laughed.**

**Yuna got the album and closed it. **

"**That's my brother for you… you don't have to feel so awkward when his name is said. His death is not your fault. In fact I believe that he is alive… within you… as long as you do what your heart tells you… your in the right path." Yuna said and stood up. **

"**I'll call you if dinner is served.**

"**Hai… Arigatoo nee-chan…"**

"**Dou Itashimashite…" (You are welcome) with that Yuna left Naruto alone to finish his packing.**

**In less than an hour Naruto finished packing. He laid in the floor of his room, contemplating on weird thoughts.**

'**If I had a family what could they be?'**

'**What would they be like?'**

'**What characteristics or features did I acquire from my parents?'**

'**Who could be my parents?'**

'**Could they be ninja's or simple town family.'**

'**What would his father be like?'**

"**How about his mother?'**

**He closed his eyes, he remembered the picture of the young woman beside Yondaime. **

"**I wish I knew who my parents are…" he said and sleep began to engulf him.

* * *

**

"**So you wont be here for the festival…" Hyuuga Hiashi said while in the dinning hall.**

"**G-Gomen O-Otou-sama… H-Hokage-s-sama g-gave u-us a-a m-mis-sion." Hinata stuttered.**

"**Us?"**

"**H-Hai… O-Our t-t-eam, N-Neji-niisan's, N-Nara-san's and N-Naruto-k-kun's t-team."**

"**I see… are your things prepared?"**

"**H-Hai…"**

"**Very well then… if you are through you may go."**

"**A-Arigatoo… O-Otou-sama" Hinata said shyly.

* * *

**

"**Sakura-chan" Shizune called seeing Sakura in the hospital.**

"**Konban wa Shizune-san" she greeted the med. Nin.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Its my duty tonight." She answered.**

"**I know… but you've got an early mission tomorrow… you are excused…"**

"**But…"**

"**Sakura… your medical abilities is highly important, if you yourself is not physically, mentally and emotionally fit how can you be an effective Medical Nin… right?"**

"**I see… Alright then… I'll just check on my patience and I'll go home."**

"**Alright…"

* * *

**

"**Naruto… dinner is served." Yuna called outside, when Naruto didn't replied Yuna went to see Naruto. To find him sleeping on the floor. She smiled.**

**She kneeled beside Naruto and gently shook his shoulders.**

"**Naruto… wake up… dinner is ready…"**

**Naruto opened an eye.**

"**Alright nee-chan… coming…" he said and smiled at Yuna. **

**At the dinner table the two of them laughed and laughed at their stories.**

**After dinner Yuna was cleaning the dishes when Naruto asked something to her.**

"**Nee-chan… do you think I can be as great as your brother?" Naruto asked.**

**Yuna wiped her hands on the towel. **

"**I have no doubt about that Naruto… even much greater than him…"**

**Naruto smiled. "I'm going to bed… Oyasumi nee-chan…"**

"**Good night too"**

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter 7: Traveling the Distance: To Rainogure**

"**Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Yes" Came their united response.**

"**Alright then… Ino and I will go ahead… do the mission in proper order ne? Good luck…" he said and walk out of Konoha with Ino.**

**Naruto and Hinata was about to follow when…**

"**Matte (wait)" Yuna called.**

"**Nee-chan? Why? Doushite? (What's the matter?)" Naruto asked.**

"**Here have this… take care and be back as soon as possible ne?" she said and handed Naruto a necklace.**

**Naruto opened it, it was her and Yondaime's picture. **

"**Thanks nee-chan…"**

**Yuna waved goodbye to them and her eyes shadowed. When she looked up she her eyes are narrowing in tiny slits of blue.**

'**Time to face Konoha…'

* * *

**

AN:

Thanks for reading! Shocks! One of the longest! i guess... it would be alot more in the next chapters! yay! i live Yondaime! How's it guys? Please Review

-raojutei no babylon


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOO LONG... i've been very busy on my rehearsals... We are staging LUTONG BAHAY a filipino stage play and I am one of the lead characters... so I am seldom check or even update my fictions but i promise to update after our show. By next week. THANK YOU for understanding!

raijutei no babylon


	9. Traveling the Distance2:To Rainogakure

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, finally chapter 7 is here… and a bit revised. chapter 8 soon to follow…promise.**

**Hope you like it. Please Read and dont forget to Review.**

**-raijuteinobabylon**

**Disclaimers:**

**I hate to say this but I don't own Naruto, to my disappointment.**

_**Previously on Chapter 6: Traveling the Distance**_

"**Naruto… dinner is served." Yuna called outside, when Naruto did not replied Yuna went to see Naruto to find him sleeping on the floor. She smiled.**

**She kneeled beside Naruto and gently shook his shoulders.**

"**Naruto… wake up… dinner is ready…"**

**Naruto opened an eye.**

"**Alright nee-chan… coming…" he said and smiled at Yuna. **

**At the dinner table, the two of them laughed and laughed at their stories.**

**After dinner, Yuna was cleaning the dishes when Naruto asked something to her.**

"**Nee-chan… do you think I can be as great as your brother?" Naruto asked.**

**Yuna wiped her hands on the towel. **

"**I have no doubt about that Naruto… even much greater than him…"**

**Naruto smiled. "I'm going to bed… Oyasumi nee-chan…"**

"**Good night too"**

**Chapter 7**

_**Traveling the Distance: To Rainogure**_

**It was four in the morning and the Chuunins' are all set for their mission. **

"**Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Yes" Came their united response.**

"**Alright then… Ino and I will go ahead… do the mission's in proper order Ne. Good luck…" he said and walk out of Konoha's gate with Ino.**

**Naruto and Hinata were about to follow when…**

"**Matte (wait)" Yuna called.**

"**Nee-chan? Why? Doushite? (What's the matter?)" Naruto asked.**

"**Here, have this… take care and be back as soon as possible ne?" she said and handed Naruto a necklace.**

**Naruto opened it; it was Yuna and Yondaime's picture. **

"**Thanks nee-chan…"**

"**Welcome Naruto. Minna, I give my blessing…" Yuna said and the rest nodded.**

**Yuna waved goodbye to them as each group disappear from her sight. When she was sure that every one was far enough she bowed her head as if thinking, her eyes shadowed. When she looked up her eyes are narrowing in tiny slits of blue.**

'**Time to face Konoha…'**

**Yuna walked towards the Konoha elders' council. **

**She reached the council's door. As if on cue it opened by itself.**

**Yuna entered and walk inside, she reached a door.**

**After three knocks, Yuna entered.**

**Several ninjas' bowed to her. **

"**Welcome back… Mistress Yuna."**

"**Shuhan-sama…"**

"**Uzuhi… or should I call you Uzumaki Yuna… it was nice of you to be back in Konoha… it has been quite a while."**

"**Hai… Master Homura… Mistress Koharu…"**

"**What can we do for you now Yuna… you wouldn't be standing in front of us if you don't want anything from us… right?" Homura said.**

**Yuna smirked. "Still as straight forward as ever… ne? Well, I am here to set things right…"**

"**What do you mean?" Koharu asked.**

**Yuna looked straight to their eyes.**

"**You know what exactly I mean… it's all about my brother's last will." **

"**I see it's about the Kyuubi boy…"**

"**Naruto deserves to be respected not to be treated like shit!" she said.**

"**He was not treated that way Yuna. In fact we did out best to help Naruto especially when he was in the Academy."**

"**I am not ignorant, you know… I have my ways of investigating…"**

**The two failed to answer.**

"**See… you helped Naruto pass the Academy because he was able to prove that he was worthy of passing and because of Iruka's persistence."**

"**Yuna"**

"**I understand that you don't want to remember those tragic times of Konoha. Nevertheless, my brother gave up his life and he sacrificed a life of a young boy for this village to be safe. All he was asking is to treat the kid with respect not only for his sacrifice but also as a memory of his service to the village."**

"**You know what… that is what Sarutobi said when he was defending the kid. We did not know that it matters that much to you and your brother's memory. Yuuki is our fourth Hokage and what he wishes be granted. We are truly sorry Yuna…" Homura said.**

"**I have only one question… isn't it enough that we gave your name to him as a sign of our deep respect for him?" Koharu asked.**

"**Koharu-sama… no one in Konoha knew that Yuuki and I are part of the extinct Uzumaki Clan. We changed our names to Uzuhi remember?" **

"**Hai… I understand."**

"**Besides, it was only proper for you to give him that name… for he is a true blooded member of the Uzumaki Clan…"**

**The two Konoha council's eyes widen.**

"**What are you saying?!" Homura said.**

"**Naruto is a true blooded Uzumaki… not only because you allowed him to have the name alone… it is because Uzumaki blood run through his entire being…" **

"**How can that be? Is it because of Yondaime's sacrifice?"**

"**Part of it… but majority of the reason is because… he is Yondaime's only son…"**

**Silence**

"**Did you just say that Kyuubi bearer is Yondaime's son?"**

"**Hai, I did say that…"**

"**That's impossible… Yondaime said the child is an orphan…"**

"**He would be one… his mother died upon giving birth to him… and my brother planned on dying just to save his village… that would leave poor Naruto an orphan… what do you think is the reason why my brother begged the village people that time to treat Naruto with respect and love, because he trusted the people of Konoha." Yuna explained.**

"**Who is his mother? We don't know anybody getting involved with Yondaime."**

"**Makoto Naru… the Rainogakure peace delegate if you could remember." She said.**

**Both elders nodded.**

"**That is why she fled to Rainogakure and was said to have died because of unknown reason." **

**Yuna smiled. "It was our idea… Nana's and Mine. We can't inform anyone that Naru gave birth to an illegitimate son and the fact that Yondaime of Leaf is the father… and he died days after Naru died." **

"**We understand… if only you have shared this information to us long time ago… Naruto must have been treated well by the village people… we could have done something sooner."**

**Yuna smiled.**

"**But you know what? I am a little thankful to Konoha people for treating Naruto like that and I would really thank them for doing so… because it gave Naruto the strength, will power, determination and most of all will to live. He would not be this good and loyal to Konoha if he hasn't felt how bad it is to live alone and isolated." Yuna said.**

"**Just like what he taught the Kazekage of Sunna, as we have heard he taught him the importance of fighting for a cause rather than selfishness. That gave birth to a new man, and he sooner became the Kazekage of Sunna."**

"**I heard about that from my sources… and if I am not mistaken that man is Gaara of Desert right?"**

"**Right…"**

"**Not only within Gaara, had Naruto left a lesson so do with one of Konoha's finest Nin a part of Hyuuga Clan… Neji… he taught him that fate is determined by the human being not by fate it self. I can fully say that my nephew is really Yondaime's son… in action, in looks and in words… too bad you weren't able to see that facts…"**

"**Now we see Yuna, we understand…"**

"**That's good… I'm thanking you Master Homura, Mistress Koharu…" Yuna said, the two elder nodded**

**Yuna kneeled in front of the two older counsels.**

"**I Uzuhi Yuna… from the vanished clan of Uzumaki pledge my loyalty once again to my country Konoha." **

"**We accept your pledge of loyalty Yuna… Konoha will properly welcome you back tonight at our Leaf Festival…" Homura said with a smile.**

"**Thank you master." Yuna said.**

"**I believe it is time to set things right… the people of Konoha might have been blind for a long time… it's time to wake them up… right?" Koharu said.**

"**Hai…"**

"**Well then… we give out blessings Yuna…"**

"**Thank you…"**

**With that, Yuna left the Counsel office.**

* * *

**Two hours ahead of the others care of their speed. **

**When they are sure, they have the right distance to the other groups they began to walk.**

"**Shika-kun, let's finish this mission as fast we can… ne? I want to make it back to Konoha by the end of the week…" Ino said now walking.**

"**For the Fireworks Display on the last day of Konoha Festival?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Hai… It has been said that if you watched the fireworks it's like you've seen a hundreds of wishing stars…"**

"**Eh? So what if they looks like shooting stars?"**

"**Baka! Of course, I can make several wishes! You know what for someone who have 200+ IQ you are so dumb. Not to mention LAZY." Ino said.**

"**Hey!" Shikamaru said, he was about to retort to Ino's comment when he noticed Ino's eyes, it was sad and longing.**

"**You would wish for Uchiha's return right?" he said not looking at Ino instead eyeing the road ahead of them.**

**Ino halt from walking.**

"**Shika-kun…"**

"**I understand how you feel Ino… but Sasuke isn't coming back… he left Konoha to pursue his deadly ambition to be powerful and avenge his clan… he wont stop until he was dead."**

"**I know… it's just that… When Sasuke-kun left, he took her with him… and she is not the same as before… I want her back…"**

**It is Shikamaru's turn to stop.**

"**Her? She? Ino I don't get it…" Shika looked at Ino. Ino's head is bowed.**

"**Sakura… when Sasuke left, she's never the same anymore… she rarely smiles… if so… it was fake… not the usual cheerful smile she has. Her eyes are lonely and sad. That is why I want to wish Sasuke's return so that my best friend would be back too…" Ino said as tears begun to flaw in her eyes.**

**Shikamaru walked up to her and made Ino look at him, he wiped her tears.**

"**You know what… I really cant understand you girls… but I think I get your point… even tough you tease and fight with Sakura that often you are still concern with her being… she's still you little Sakura-chan… your best friend." Shikamaru said.**

**Ino nodded and cried in Shikamaru's chest. **

**Tears for her best friend.**

**Tears that emptied Sakura's heart.**

**Shikamaru hugged Ino. They stayed that way for quite a while, until Ino's tears subsided.**

"**Ready?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Hai"**

"**Alright… let's go… We have exactly 22 hours to reach Rainogure."**

**Ino nodded.**

…

**With Naruto and Hinata.**

"**Ne Hinata-chan, do you want to take a rest? We've been walking continuously for two hours." Naruto asked.**

"**A-Alright N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata said and pulled out her water pouch, Naruto did the same and drank a small amount of water.**

**Naruto sat down in a shaded part of a big tree. **

"**Come on Hinata-chan, sit down it's a lot cooler here…"**

**Hinata blushed. "O-Ok" she replied with a smile.**

**Naruto smiled at her too making Hinata blush redder. **

**Hinata sat beside Naruto. Naruto looked above them and stared at the azure sky. **

"**Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked noticing Naruto's blank stare at the sky.**

"**Huh?"**

"**What are you thinking?"**

"**Eh?"**

"**You're quite spaced out."**

"**Oh"**

"**Naruto-kun?"**

"**Gomen… it was nothing… I was just thinking when our team used to do missions like this… we are all happy and contented with what we do… now… Team 7 is no longer the same… Sasuke's leaving changed it all… that arrogant bastard." Naruto said making his voice sound angry but he could not. **

"**As much as you want to hate Sasuke-san, you can't because you still care for him and worry about him. I understand you Naruto-kun… you also sympathize with Sakura-san…"**

**Naruto was silent. **

**Hinata was about to ask Naruto what is his problem Naruto jumped up and extend his hand to Hinata.**

"**Arigatoo Hinata-chan… at least you understand how I feel… I do not feel alone anymore… let us go… we still have a long way to go… Oh and by the way, It's great to hear you not stutter… or struggle on what to say… keep that up Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a wink.**

**Hinata smiled and accepted Naruto's' hand.**

…

"**Neji… What's the matter you seems troubled… is there anything wrong?" Ten-Ten asked.**

**Neji remained silent. Ten-Ten sighed. **

'**Told you Ten-Ten… it's no use… he's like that ever since…'**

'**Yeah… As if, I do not damn exist… Argh! I swear! One of these days, I will really beat him to pulp.' Ten-Ten fumed.**

**A hand grabs Ten-Ten causing her to stop and go back to reality.**

"**Huh?" Ten-Ten looked at Neji he is staring in front of them.**

"**What's wrong with you Neji?!"**

"**It's a trap…" he said blankly.**

"**What? I can't understand." Ten-ten looked at him confused.**

"**Naruto and Hinata… they still haven't noticed it… it was a Kokohi no Jutsu."**

"**Why didn't you say it sooner… let's hurry then…" Ten-Ten said.**

"**NO… it's not that easy… if someone casts a genjutsu to Naruto and Hinata… then it simply means we're being followed or at least they are… if we're not included but I have this feeling that we're followed too…" Neji said leaning towards Ten-Ten and whispers in a low voice that only Ten-Ten hears.**

**Ten-Ten blushed. Neji smirked.**

"**We'll play a charade… alright?" he said.**

"**What charade?" Ten-Ten whispered back.**

"**We'll play… couples games… till our back up, dispatched them. Ok?"**

"**Couple Games? What the hell is that?" Ten-Ten hissed.**

**Neji nipped her earlobe. **

"**Lower your voice Ten-Ten… I can sense their presence and they are observing our every move."**

"**I see… But I can't understand what you are playing at Neji." Ten-Ten swears her heart is beating so damn fast.**

"**We'll act like married couples…"**

**Ten-Ten's eyes widen, before she can react violently, Neji kissed her cheeks making her blush in different shades of red, Neji smiles and walk ahead.**

"**Haiyaku Koi… you don't want to be left behind do you?"**

"**H-Hai…Of course" Ten-Ten answered and followed Neji.**

…

**Above a tree, three figures standing, observing**

"**Sakura-san… Neji and Ten-Ten are being followed while genjutsu was casts on both Naruto and Hinata… what are we going to do?" Shino asked.**

"**Sakura-san…"**

"**Alright… Neji's doing the right thing… the charade would not get too many attentions… but it can't stay that way… we have to eliminate them all… let's split. Kiba and Akamaru, dispatch the Nins following Neji and Ten-Ten. Shino use your insects to attack the assailant of Naruto and Hinata, using my genjutsu."**

**Kiba and Akamaru disappeared. Shino nodded and sent his insects.**

**After an hour, the insect returned, mission accomplished.**

**Few more minutes Kiba appeared and smiled. **

"**Are we going to tell Neji that we've eliminated their observant?" Kiba asked. Sakura smiled.**

"**Maybe not… it's better for them to act like married couples to avoid suspicious Nins. And besides… they look good together." **

"**I see…"**

* * *

**He have been traveling for days now.**

'**Do not fail me Sasuke… you know what the price would be…' Orochimaru's voice ringed in Sasuke's head repeatedly. **

'**That man is surely the devil himself.'**

**Sasuke leaned against the tree branch. **

**It was the month of Cherry Blossoms. **

**He hated her, yet he can't keep himself from thinking about her. **

'**Sakura'**

**How much he wishes to see her even from a distance just to have a glimpse of her face, her eyes, and her smile. **

**Even though he tried to hide it for so long, he can't deny the FACT that he had grew affection towards his former pink haired teammate. **

**Even Orochimaru knew that. He closed his eyes.**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Something's blocking Orochimaru's cursed seal to evolve. And Orochimaru is not pleased at all. **

"**What's been holding you Sasuke-kun? It can't be your brother, can it be?" **

"**Argh!" Sasuke whined in pain.**

**In his mind, he saw Sakura's tear streaked face. His seal refused to be activated. **

"**Your friends perhaps is keeping you from evolving? maybe the Kyuubi bearer?" **

**No effect.**

"**OR the pink haired girl…" **

**Sasuke immediately looked up, his eyes wide in horror.**

"**AH… did I hit the bull's eye… Sasuke-kun?"**

"**Don't even dare… hurt her…" warned in a pained tone.**

"**Only if you cooperate… but if you would remain that way… I could tear that pink haired blossom of yours…"**

**Sasuke looked down.**

'**I'm sorry… Sakura'**

**Evil chakra surround him. Orochimaru let out a wicked laugh.**

**End**

* * *

**Sasuke opened his eyes, the cold sunset breeze blew his hair, he brushed it off with his hand, when a Sakura Blossom landed on his hand. **

"**I wish… I could see you again."**

**Back in Konoha**

**Yuna finished preparing herself for the festival, she is wearing a black kimono with dragon embroidered in it. Her hair is in high ponytail. She is staring at the mirror behind the main door.**

"**Kakashi… I know you are there so… if you would be kind… show yourself… you know I hate… hide and seek games…"**

**A rustle from behind, near the windows**

"**I can never spy on you…can I?" Kakashi said sitting in the windowsill.**

**Yuna smiled and face Kakashi "So, how do I look?"**

"**Pretty as ever…"**

**Yuna walks over to Kakashi. **

"**Since when did you think of me as pretty…? I thought I was annoying and ugly." She said looking outside the window leaning to Kakashi.**

**Kakashi smirked. "And when did I ever say you are ugly… annoying yes, but never ugly." He said.**

**Yuna smiled. "Is that what you came here for? To tease me, good thing my beloved nephew isn't here to witness this… or you'll be dead."**

"**One good thing your brother's death brings to me…" he joked.**

"**Or he might have cut my gut into pieces…" he added.**

"**How true… so?"**

"**I just came here to ask you if, it would be alright with you if I escorted you to the festival."**

"**Sure no problem… just don't be late… I'll really kill you…"**

**Kakashi laughed "Yeah… Yeah… I'll pick you up at… around 6."**

"**You know where to find me ne?"**

**Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Hai…"**

**Kakashi disappeared in a poof. Yuna sighed. **

'**I wonder how they are holding up… Naruto…'**

'**Onii-chan…'**

**After quite a while, Yuna closed the window, head for the main door, and locked it. She went to the place where her brother rests.**

"**Yuuki-nii-chan… How are you? Have you been watching your young boy? He has grown up to be a very handsome young lad. I know you would be proud of him… Konoha will be proud of him… nii-chan… I am sorry I failed to protect Konoha from Otto's attack… but I swear, that would never happen again… Konoha will not be powerless on their next attack… Konoha will definitely win… I will avenge Sandaime's death I owe him my life… our life way back then… nii-chan… I miss you…"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**People, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been in a lot of pressure this past few months. And writing fics is my only outlet. Promise to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave a REVIEW it means a lot to me… it inspires me to right more knowing you liked my fic. Thanks.**


	10. Author's Note Once Again

Author's Note:

I've done a LOT of Thinking and decided to revise the title a bit. But the story remains. I'll concentrate more on Naruto and other characters as SOON as Yondaime's BIG SECRET is revealed. So please, wait for it. To those who submitted reviews, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. I'll try my best to keep you entertained while reading.

Raijutei no Babylon.


	11. Secret is Revealed

**Author's Note**

**Hiyah! Fellas! How is everyone doing? I hope everyone is enjoying my fic! It has been a while since I wrote the last chapter. Well, I am back after gathering inspiratons and some anime interuptions (Prince of Tennis, Haruka and Sorcerer Orphen)LOL. I am really sorry for the VVEEERRRRYYYY LOOONNNGG wait. Here is the part 1 of CHAPTER 8, centered on Yuna, Kakashi and the people of Konoha. **

**Please don't forget to review. Suggestions and requests are all welcome, even flames! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Raijutei-no-babylon-**

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**I am so sad to say that I do not own Naruto or any of the other Characters except for my Own Character. (Sigh).**

**Previously on Konohagakure's Pride and Honor: Chapter 7: Traveling the Distance: to Rainogakure **

'**Onii-chan…'**

**After quite a while, Yuna closed the window, head for the main door, and locked it. She went to the place where her brother rests.**

"**Yuuki-nii-chan… How are you? Have you been watching over your young boy? He has grown up to be a very handsome young lad. I know you would be proud of him… Konoha will be proud of him… nii-chan… I am sorry I failed to protect Konoha from Otto's attack… but I swear that would never happen again… Konoha will not be powerless on their next attack… Konoha will definitely win… I will avenge Sandaime's death I owe him my life… our life way back then… nii-chan… I miss you…"**

**Chapter 8: Secret is Revealed**

**The cold breeze of sunset blew few of her hair strands. She closed her eyes. Time flew so fast. It was almost six and for the very first time Kakashi was early. He arrived without Yuna noticing him. He stands behind her, savoring her presence. **

**Yuna smiled and look behind her to find Kakashi staring at her. "You know it's rude to stare." She said. Kakashi walks toward her and stayed beside her still looking at her, then after few minutes of staring at each other Kakashi bowed to Yondaime's resting place. **

"**It's almost time Yuna…" he said.**

"**Hai…" Yuna answered.**

"**I'll do anything you ask me to… but can I ask something?" Kakashi placed the flowers he is carrying and stand up straight again looking at Yuna.**

"**That is?" Yuna asked.**

"**Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much that the villagers treat Naruto the way they did…?"**

"**Kakashi… first of all… I know you must have noticed the very cunning similarities of my brother and Naruto… are you really asking me or you just need the confirmation I can give you…"**

"**Maybe both… I have always known Naruto and as he grows… the more, I see Yondaime-sensei in him… and the fact the Jiraiya-sama seems very fond of him… isn't it weird."**

"**Well Kakashi, you have thought it well… yes, indeed Naruto is my brother's son…"**

**Kakashi fell silent, waiting for Yuna to continue.**

"**My brother was once the Hokage of this country, but he is also a man and he falls in love… he didn't plan falling in love with Naru-chan… more so having a son with her… but, duty comes first."**

"**Naru… you mean? Naru-san the Rainogakure delegate, She's Naruto's mother?" Kakashi asked wide-eyed.**

"**Yes…"**

"**Where is she now?"**

"**She died, giving birth to Naruto."**

"**You mean…"**

"**Hai… Naruto is destined to be an orphan the day he was born."**

**Kakashi closed his eyes in remembrance.**

"**To save the village… Yondaime gave his own life using his son's body… now I know why he practically begs the village to treat Naruto well…"**

**Yuna sighed.**

"**Yes… and now… it is time to make the village know how much they disgraced my brother's memory…" she said.**

"**Yuna… you can't really blame the villagers… they loved Yondaime as much as you do… for them he was their savior and his death was one of the most unwanted events and they hated it the most."**

"**That doesn't mean they have to hate Naruto as well…"**

**Yuna said with a voice tinged of anger laced with sadness.**

"**My brother traded his life and his fatherhood for the sake of the village… and all he is asking is for them to respect the kid and treat him well."**

"**I understand how you feel Yuna… Naruto grew up being hated by everyone… he suffered a lot in his childhood." **

**Kakashi said, and places a hand on Yuna's shoulder.**

"**I wasn't here to comfort and protect him…"**

"**That's what exactly is bothering me… why did you left Konoha? Why did you left Naruto?"**

"**My brother wanted me to… he said that Naruto would be great and I shall only return if Konoha needed a protector…"**

"**It has been three years since Otto attacked us… why did you only return now…"**

"**Missions Kakashi… I have not return because of Rainogakure… I've been serving them for quite a long time… and as a friend of their leader I have to help them."**

"**I see… you have been traveling from country to country right? Your ninja skills tremendously changed. I can hardly beat you…"**

**Yuna smiled. "I made sure I study every place I go… and learn something from them… it's like having my own sharingan."**

"**In deed… it's getting late… shall we go?"**

"**Hai"**

* * *

**Konoha villagers begun to gather in front of the plaza, it is where the festival will take place. The Konoha elders are there seated in the stage made for the festival rights. A drum roll signaled the beginning of the festival.**

**After an hour of endless presentation, Koharu, one of Konoha's elder stood in front of the stage. **

"**Minna, tonight… we begin the celebration for our country. Moreover, I would also like all of you to welcome someone that has left Konoha for a long time but came back to renew her loyalty to our country."**

"**Who could this person be Koharu-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked. **

**Then, out of nowhere, a leaf flute is played that made all the people of Konoha stiff and shocked.**

**After the sound of flute has ended, everyone remained silent. For they knew that only one person can play that tune by heart and that is none other than the youngest sibling of their Yondaime.**

**Sensing that no one has recovered from their shock, Yuna initiated the greetings. She bowed to the people.**

"**Konban wa… Minna…" Yuna said looking at the people of Konoha. **

**The people seemed to regain their composure.**

"**Mistress Yuna! You're back!" they answered in chorus. Some even clapped their hands. Feeling happy of their warm welcome, she remembered her purpose. Her eyes were shadowed Hiashi raised a hand signaling the people to keep quiet. Then with much, a do Yuna exclaimed. "Shame on all of you!" Yuna's balling her fingers Kakashi move beside Yuna but Yuna glared at him. "Don't even dare Hatake…" Kakashi closed his eyes and move back.**

"**Now…" she said looking at the people of Konoha, confusion dancing in their features.**

"**Wondering why my dear people?" she asked bitterly.**

"**Yuna, what are you saying? Why are we shameful?" one of the elders said.**

"**What did my brother asked you, before he died? What did he tell all of you? What's my brother's last request? Can anyone of you remember?"**

"**Your brother said to treat the Kyuubi boy with respect." Hiashi answered.**

"**And you call him Kyuubi boy… where's the respect there Hyuuga-san?" Yuna asked piercing glare was thrown to Hiashi. **

**Hiashi didn't answer.**

"**Who among here, treated Naruto with respect? Of course, except Iruka… who among you treated my dear Naruto like the hero he is? WHO?! Answer me!"**

**Silence.**

"**No one…" Yuna laughed sourly. "You see minna; all of you disrespected my brother and his memory… all he is asking is treating the kid with respect for he is an orphan boy that would save your country. Without that child's sacrifice… who would save your pathetic excuse of country? Would anyone of you sacrifice their own children during that time? Of course, no one will… ne?" Yuna said and no one spoke.**

"**See…? Well, let me tell all of you something… a secret hidden for a long time that would unnerve your conscience until the time of your death."**

**Everyone, exchange glances.**

"**Have anyone of you wonder, where did my brother… your precious Yondaime manage get a kid that he'd use as a container of the beast, as you refer to Kyuubi?"**

"**I wondered and asked Yondaime about that matter." Hiashi said. **

"**What's his answer?"**

"**From heaven… he said he wished for that child…" Hiashi answered.**

**Yuna smiled and said, "Indeed… that child is from heaven, created by the best parents…" **

"**But that doesn't answer your anger Yuna-hime…" one of the people said.**

"**It doesn't? Honto?"**

"**Hai… and what's Naruto's existence have to do to all of what you're saying."**

**Yuna balled her fist, controlling her rage.**

"**It has everything to do with him."**

**Murmurs. Yuna yelled "Silence!"**

**Silence. "Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi bearer as you call him… is the real hero of your country. My brother is just the instrument... he sacrificed the child's future for the sake of this country. However, there is more to it. Not only did my brother sacrifice his and the child's life, he also sacrificed the one thing that could make him happy and fulfilled. Fatherhood."**

**The people were too stunned to react. Their faces were painted with utter disbelief.**

"**That can't be… Yondaime is not married or is in a relationship during that time." Hiashi said quite recovering.**

"**Who do you think you are Hiashi-san? What do you know of my brother's private life?"**

**Hiashi failed to answer. **

"**Look carefully at Naruto and you'll see what I mean… pity, because of the Kyuubi is in him, every one failed to see the very cunning similarities of their appearances. Unruly spike blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Isn't that Yondaime enough? And Naruto's ability to use my brother's favorite technique 'Rasengan'"**

"**Naruto can use Rasengan?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.**

"**Of course… he is my brother's only son"**

"**That explains the unique fondness of Jiraiya-sama to Naruto." Aburame Shibi said.**

"**One point"**

"**But then, who is his mother?"**

"**Can you not guess? His mischievous character, cheerfulness and kindness, and most of all his sense of justice?" **

"**The Rainogakure delegate! Naru-hime!" Hiashi exclaimed with disbelief. Yuna smiled "Hai Hiashi-san… Two points… Naru-chan is Naruto's mother… doesn't that name ring a bell?"**

"**Naruto… Naru… oh my!" The people began to speak of their minds. After a while, everyone kneeled and bowed at Yuna.**

"**Mistress Yuna, we made a terrible mistake… can Yondaime ever forgive us?" they said.**

"**I am not Yondaime… therefore, I can't give you answers." She said sadly.**

"**We will do anything to make it up… please Yuna-hime… give us another chance… we'll never fail Yondaime again." The elders said.**

**Yuna looked at the Hokage monument.**

"**Only Yuuki can give you the answer… I am sorry… regretting is always at the end my people." She said.**

"**We'll still do our best to make it up to Yondaime and his son."**

"**I always doubted the Uzumaki thing… Sandaime really fought that right to be given to Naruto. Now, I know…"**

"**Did that thought, gave you chills, Nara?" Yuna asked.**

"**Slight, it was a scary thought that Naruto is Yondaime's son… they were frighteningly the same and at the same time different. You know what I mean right?" Nara said.**

"**Yes"**

"**Mistress Yuna… thank you for opening out eyes… if not, Yondaime might hate us for all eternity."**

"**Indeed, well, that's why I came back to set things right." Yuna sighed.**

**Koharu and Homura stood side by side and happily announced the start of the festival. Cheers from the crowd, but before anyone could move away, Yuna called them once again.**

"**I wish to tell Naruto the truth, so until then, please… don't tell him anything about his real identity."**

"**Yes, Mistress Yuna" they answered and began to move around the place.**

* * *

"**I was a fool… and here I am considering myself as Yondaime's best friend." Hiashi said.**

"**You are…you are his best friend Hiashi-san, its just things aren't that easy to tell…" Yuna said walking with him and Kakashi.**

"**I understand… Yuuki is the type of person who wants to make his life as private as possible although being the Hokage of Konoha restraints him in doing what his heart wants to do. Being a father is one of them, but because of his duties and responsibilities as the protector of Konoha, he traded his happiness for the safety of the village. Your brother is indeed Konoha's legendary Hokage." Hiashi said.**

"**Arigatoo" **

"**So, what do you plan on doing now that you're back in Konoha? I see you and Kakashi are getting along quite well, your brother used to tell me how he wanted Kakashi to be his little brother." Hiashi said with a smile.**

"**Nani?! My brother?! Said that?!" Yuna exclaimed almost tripping, Kakashi on the other hand smiled, pulling his hand put of his pocket to assist Yuna in walking. He knew Hiashi was just teasing. The Hyuuga leader, read minds for Christ sake, Yuna should have known that.**

"**Easy Yuna, he's just teasing. He's after all a Byakugan holder." Kakashi said.**

"**Eh?! Oh! Good!" Yuna smiled uneasily.**

"**I'll go ahead of the two of you ne? I still have lots of things to do at my manor, see you some other time Yuna-hime."**

"**Hai! See you!"**

**Hiashi walk off to the opposite direction. **

"**So where are we heading? Care to tell me?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Some place peaceful." She answered.**

"**Are?! Where could that be?"**

"**Just shut up for a while baka Kakashi…"**

"**Sure thing my princess…" **

**They reached a clearing. The place was neat and somewhat romantic. There was a river bathed by moonlight and trees surrounding the area, Yuna sat under a shaded tree and looked at the sky full of stars. Kakashi sat beside her. **

"**What are you thinking?"**

"**Yuuki and Naruto"**

"**Why?"**

"**Soon enough, I will have to tell Naruto the whole truth and I don't know if he'll understand me… or he'll probably hate me for it."**

"**Naruto is no longer a kid, he'll sure understand you and your reasons."**

"**I do hope so… after I have thought Naruto how to use my bother's sword I can finally tell him… and damn all the consequences."**

"**Yeah, that's the spirit."**

"**Shut up…"**

"**As you wish. Do you think they have reached Rainogakure, by this time?"**

"**They have… I trust them to do the mission without starting a war."**

"**I do hope so too"**

**to be continued... **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading my fic! Hope you all like it! Please read and review! Ja!**


	12. Traveling the Distance: Arrival

**Author's Note**

**Hiyah! Fellas! How is everyone doing? I hope everyone is enjoying my fic! It has been a while since I wrote the last chapter. Well, I am back after gathering inspiratons and some anime interuptions (Prince of Tennis, Haruka, Bleach and Sorcerer Orphen)LOL. I am really sorry for the VVEEERRRRYYYY LOOONNNGG wait. Here is the part 2 of CHAPTER 8. Hope you like it.  
**

**Please don't forget to review. Suggestions and requests are all welcome, even flames! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Raijutei-no-babylon-**

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

**I am so sad to say that I do not own Naruto or any of the other Characters except for my Own Character. (Sigh).**

* * *

**Chapter 8 part 2: Arrival in Rainogakure**

_**Ino and Shikamaru's POV**_

**They have been traveling for twelve hours or so…**

**During the day, the two of them reached Rainogakure without too much trouble. "So this is Rainogakure… not bad…" Ino said looking at her pocket watch. She sighed and looked at Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru looked at her and nodded. **

**They began observing and gathering information about Rainogakure and its leader.**

"**Excuse me… were travelers from the east… we would like to ask few things… where is the nearest inn we can stay in." Shikamaru asked while Ino asks for the nearest market from other people.**

**After they are familiar with the entire place. They asked their inn keeper about the traditions and about Rainogakure's history.**

* * *

**Few hours after Shikamaru and Ino reached Rainogakure Naruto and Hinata arrived.**

"**At last Hinata-chan! We have arrived in Rainogakure! I'm relieved. Demo, I am hungry… why don't we dine in first before we get back to work." Naruto suggested.**

"**Sure Naruto-kun… what do--"**

"**Ramen!"**

**Hinata giggled. "Alright… Ramen it is…"**

**Naruto smiled at Hinata and grab her hand, while leading her to one of the closest ramen house he can find. Hinata stares at their joined hands blushing. **

**Naruto entered a restaurant named Tsubaki _(a Japanese flower that means Admiration, Perfection and Good luck)_**

"**This place smells good! Hinata-chan, let's go…"**

"**Welcome to Tsubaki restaurant… How may I help you today young ones?" said a cheerful waitress.**

"**Table for two please!" Naruto answered with an equal vigor.**

**The pretty girl smiled. "Alright, follow me…"**

**She led them to a small table at the corner of the restaurant. **

"**Table for two…" she said smiling.**

"**Arigatoo!" Naruto said sitting down, Hinata followed him still blushing.**

"**What will you be ordering Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired. **

"**I really don't know Naruto-kun…"**

"**You serve ramen right?" Naruto asked the waitress.**

"**Hai…"**

"**Yokatta…" Naruto muttered.**

"**Well, I'll have Ramen all your available flavors! And for my Hinata-chan, you can give her the best food offer in the house." Naruto said smiling.**

**The pretty girl looked shocked for a while and gave Naruto a big smile.**

"**As the boss's wishes…"**

**Hinata giggled.**

"**Naruto-kun aren't that too many?"**

"**Nah! It's alright! I'll treat Hinata-chan! Yuna-neechan gave me money for this trip! And it's a huge amount… she said I should enjoy the place."**

"**You and Uzuhi-san seems to be getting along quite well…"**

"**Hai! Do you know that she's Yondaime's sister and she said she likes me"**

"**Uzuhi-san is Yondaime's Imotou?" Hinata asked incredulously.**

"**Hai!" Naruto answered proudly.**

**Hinata think for a while and snap her hands together.**

"**That's why she reminds me of someone. I remember now! She looks like one in those pictures in my father's study. My father with Yondaime and a couple of Anbus, she's the girl standing beside Yondaime!" realization hit Hinata.**

**Naruto smiled. "I saw their pictures together and Yondaime seems to be a very good man… I wish I could have met him…" Naruto's smile faded a little.**

"**But what can I do… I even caused his death… Yuna-neechan is so kind to even approach me…"**

"**Naruto-kun" Hinata murmured sympathetically.**

**Silence**

**Their orders arrived and the waitress served them. **

**Naruto clasped his hand together staring at the ramen in front of him.**

"**This all looks good Hinata-chan… don't you think?" he asked enthusiastically.**

"**Yeah" Hinata agreed smiling.**

"**Well then… Ittadakimasu!" Naruto said and began devouring his lunch.**

**Hinata watched in amusement. 'Naruto-kun's mood swings are weird, one moment he goes sentimental then return to being the bubbly strong-willed Naruto. He keeps on amazing me'**

"**Eh?! Hinata-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked noticing that Hinata have not touched her food.**

"**Eh?! Nandemonai…"**

"**You seemed occupied… you don't like your food? We can always share." Naruto said smiling at her and gesturing his ramen bowl.**

"**Iie… I was just thinking of something, don't worry Naruto-kun, I am fine" she said.**

"**Sou… better eat your food before it gets cold… you know what Hinata-chan, we should do this more often… going out with you is fun and at the same time comforting." Naruto said smiling while slurping his ramen.**

**Hinata cannot help but blush. 'Is Naruto-kun asking me for a date…'**

"**Huh? Hinata-chan, are you sick or something you look flushed." Naruto asked.**

"**Eh?! Iya… Honto ni Daijoubou desu!" (I am fine, really!) Hinata answered.**

"**Sou ka, what do you think… shall we eat here some other time… tonight maybe? Is that okay with you?"**

"**H-Hai…" Hinata answered blushing.**

**Naruto smiled widely. "Yosh! Then we dine here tonight!"**

**Hinata cannot help but smile.**

**After eating their lunch, Hinata and Naruto decided to look for a place to stay.**

"**Yuna-neechan said something about inns… Kuso, I cannot remember it." Naruto whined.**

"**It's alright Naruto-kun; we'll find a place to stay."**

"**Hai! Hai!"**

"**I really can't seem to remember the name of the inn Yuna-neechan suggested… it sound like… That's it! It's Aoiya! Hah! I knew I would remember it. Let's go and look for Aoiya!"**

"**Hai! Whatever you want Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling.**

**After a few minutes, they arrived at Aoiya.**

"**Irashaimase!" a cheerful voice greeted them.**

**Naruto smiled at the girl. "We would like to ask for two available rooms."**

"**No problem… come in… Mai-chan, customers… they'll have two rooms"**

**Mai emerge from a door from behind the counter and looked at Naruto and Hinata, she stared at Naruto for sometime.**

"**Oba-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked.**

"**Hn?! Oh! Gomen nasai… it's just you look someone I use to know…"**

"**Oh… people always mistakes me for someone, it's alright."**

"**Then what can I do for you?"**

"**We'll have two rooms" Naruto said.**

"**Alright, no problem. Here's your room key and this one is you're the beautiful princess you are with." The girl said winking at a blushing Hinata.**

"**Arigatoo" Hinata bowed.**

"**Let's go Hinata-chan, let's retire for today and wait for Ino and Shikamaru's information before we begin our mission." Naruto said while walking to the passages of the hotel.**

**On the inn lobby:**

"**Why did you give him Yuna-san's room? She'd be furious when she return and found out her room was taken." the girl asked Mai.**

"**Don't worry, haven't you notice their similarities, blonde hair and blue eyes. That kid looks exactly like the late Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Yuna's older brother. I am sure Yuna wont mind a bit."**

"**Oh… I have noticed… do you think that kid is related to those two?"**

"**I don't know… but I have a strong feeling, he is… much related to them"**

* * *

**  
**

**It was already nighttime when Neji and Ten Ten arrived in Rainogakure; Neji immediately scans the place and found an inn where they can check in.**

"**Let me guess? Newly weds?" the inn manager asked.**

**Ten Ten was about to disagree but Neji was first to answer.**

"**Yes"**

"**Eh?!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. Neji shot her a glare.**

**She looked away blushing.**

"**One suite I guess?" the manager asked.**

"**Yes"**

"**Okay… here's your suite room, Kaname will you assist our guest to their suite."**

"**Hai…" **

**Ten Ten's eyes widen, she was about to argue when Neji accepted the key dragging ten-ten to their quarters.**

**When they reached they quarters the girl bowed to them and asked further assistance. Neji asked for foods to be delivered to their room. After the girl had left. Ten-Ten threw a kunai at Neji who gracefully avoided the piercing kunai. **

"**What were you thinking Hyuuga?!" she muttered dangerously.**

"**Thinking? About what?"**

"**This set up?! Why should we stay in the same room?"**

"**First of all it would save us money, second, it would be safer, third, we can plan together, and fourth, because I want to. Period, so shut up."**

**Ten-Ten sighed. "You have a point. Well, I'm tired I'm going to take a bath first."**

"**Alright, be here after fifteen minutes… dinner will be served."**

"**Hai…" Ten-Ten answered and went to the bathhouse.**

* * *

**It was almost 9 o'clock in the evening.**

**Sakura adjusts her coat. She sighed leaning against a tree. **

"**What's bothering you Sakura-san?" Shino asked**

"**Betsu ni"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Hai… Don't mind me… how are they?"**

"**They have reached Rainogakure with out encountering anymore trouble."**

"**Good"**

"**Is there anything else you would like to instruct us?" Kiba asked.**

"**None, let's retire for today… keep watching though."**

"**Hai" both men answered.**

"**I'll just go for a walk…" Sakura said both men nodded.**

"**Alright." The answered.**

**Sakura walked in deeper into the forest and found a lake, she kneeled at the edge of the lake, and dip her hand letting the cold water cool her hand and splash it on her face.**

**She almost smiled, she feel refreshed. Then she decided to take a bath, it was a cool night, and no one will be roaming in the forest during nighttime. She took off her clothes, walking to the cold water feeling its coldness around her body; submerging herself in the water, she felt her body relaxing her aching muscles. **

**She decided to dive in the water and swim a bit. It was a glorious night. She remembered doing this during their mission way back then. She remembered Kakashi-sensei reminding her not to stay too long. And because she is easily driven by the view she'd stay late, that is when Sasuke would come and pick her up. Telling how inconsiderate she is making Kakashi-sensei worried, that is why he was sent to look for her.**

**She emerges from the water; she can still remember Sasuke as if it was only yesterday. She still hopes that Sasuke will go back to Konoha to the only place where he truly belongs.**

* * *

**  
**

**Not far from the lake, a young man was leaning on one of the branches of tallest trees in the forest. **

**He's dreaming again, and its all about his annoying former pink haired teammate.**

dream sequence

"_Please don't leave! I'll scream if you go!" 13 years old, Sakura warned a leaving Sasuke._

"_You are annoying" he said._

"_I will do anything to make you stay. Please Sasuke-kun do not leave the village."_

"_My only goal is to kill my brother and avenge my clan. You can not stop me."_

"_I understand… then take me with you! You don't want to be alone anymore right? I'll stay beside you all the time. I wont cause you any problems just take me with you."_

"_No" Sasuke took few steps forward._

"_I love you! I love you Sasuke-kun! I will do anything for you…" Sakura cried, her tears flowing from her eyes. Green eyes pleading him not to leave. _

_Sasuke didn't dare turn around for he knew, what he'll see would ruin his resolve of leaving._

'_I can not allow you Sakura ruin my purpose in life. I am sorry'_

_Sasuke disappeared, Sakura gasped, and then he appeared behind her, shocking Sakura._

"_Gomen… and… Thank you" he said in a cold voice. He pinched a point in her neck. Her sight began to blur, she collapsed in Sasuke's arms, and he laid her on the cold bench._

"_Sasuke-kun… don't go… onegai (please)… Watashi… Koi… Maro…" (I love you) Sakura whispered before completely loosing her consciousness._

"_Gomen nasai Sakura… Naruto-teme… Kakashi-sensei… Sayonarra"_

_End of dream sequence_

**Sasuke woke up. "That dream again…"**

**He sighed and jumped out of the branch. He saw a lake on his way here. He needed to freshen up. **

**His thoughts are in a mess, he need some peace of mind.**

**Upon arriving on the lake, he stopped in his track, his whole body stiff and frozen.**

**The air smelled of Cherry blossom. So strong that it made him think of a distant past. During those times where he goes on looking for Sakura after she asked that she'd just wash herself and finds her in a lake or spring taking a bath, the air around the place smells like cherry blossom. **

'**Just like now'**

**A small smile made on his face. **

"**You wont stop bugging me blossom… and I hate and love you for that." He muttered and inched towards the water and splash some on his face. **

"**Even the water smells like cherry blossoms… I must be really losing it" he said.**

**A voice broke Sasuke out of his musing.**

"**Sasuke-sama… it's almost midnight, we should make a move…" **

"**Hn"**

**At Midnight**

**Sasuke and a small troupe of sound Nins reached Rainogakure. **

"**Time to make our move…" he said and climbed the high wall of Rainogakure's palace.**

**to be continued... **

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9: A Reunion, a Battle, Mementos**

"**What?! Are you sure Suzuna?" Yuna exclaimed.**

"**Yes Yuna-sama, there is an attempt of stealing the sacred scroll of the heavenly dragon"**

"**Orochimaru…" Yuna whispered angrily.  
**

"**Yuna-sama…"**

"**Tell Nana that I am on my way, I have to inform Tsunade-sama about this. The scroll couldn't fall for the wrong hands."**

"**Hai"**

"**Suzuna… tell Kouichi to guard the sword."**

"**Hai."**

"**and one more thing… who is the head of the troupe who are trying to steal the scroll."**

"**I believe that his name is Uchiha Sasuke."**

"**Kuso… Naruto…"**

"**I am leaving Yuna-sama… take care."**

"**Okay… I will follow shortly."**

**Yuna went outside their apartment when Kakashi appeared beside her.**

"**I am coming with you"**

"**Eavesdropping I see"**

"**It was an accident, I didn't mean to listen, but I am thankful I did."**

"**Do as you please."**

* * *

"**Who are you?" his voice is thick with the desire to kill.**

"**I asked first" she answered.**

"**I don't have time to play with you woman" the man said dangerously.**

"**Neither am I playing with you." Sakura answered with the same venom.**

**Both of them have their kunai's pointed at their necks. **

**The man is behind Sakura, but Sakura manages to point her kunai in a deadly angle.**

**The man smirked arrogantly. "Alright I'll tell you my name before you die. The name is Uchiha Sasuke…" he whispered was about to slash her neck when the woman in front of him stiffened, tensed, and dropped the kunai.**

"**Sasuke?" she whispered her tone low and full of sadness.**

* * *

"**Thank you for saving me young man. I am Nana… the princess of Lightning country. You are?"**

"**Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said.**

**Nana's eyes widen. She's staring at Naruto.**

"**Daijoubu nee-san? Hinata-chan, take a look at her, she might be hurt!" Naruto said a bit panicking.**

"**Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline.**

"**See anything wrong?" Naruto inquired.**

**Hinata shook her head. "She's fine Naruto-kun…"**

"**Onee-san?" Naruto touched Nana's face. This brought Nana back from her shock.**

"**I-I am… sorry… I- I didn't mean to space out… you said you are Uzumaki Naruto right?"**

"**Hai…"**

"**You are from Konoha right?"**

"**Hai"**

**Nana immediately hug Naruto. **

"**EH?!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata looked shocked too.**

**Nana was crying. "I-I am s-sorry… I can not help myself…"**

**Naruto and Hinata stared at the tear-stricken princess of Rainogakure.**

**Naruto was about to ask questions when a voice interrupted them.**

"**I see you have met Naruto, nana-hime."**

**Naruto looked at the source of the voice and found Yuna and Kakashi standing in the doorway.**

"**Yuna-neechan! Kakashi-sensei!"**

* * *

**Author's NOte:**

**Sorry for the delay... I've been caught up with other animes... especially BLEACH, Prince of Tennis and Orphen. P LoL anyways... it inspired me to do more writing. Please keep on reviewing, your reviews is part of my inspirations. Thank you for reading.**

**-RaijuteinoBabylon  
**


	13. Special Note

_**Special Note:**_

I had to delay my writing due to a tragedy in my life a few months ago. Right now, I am beginning to start re-writing all my fics again. I want to apologize to everyone for my delay. I would also like to thank all the reviewers of my fic especially the reviews for "In Both Realms".

Sorachangirl, -Skyz- Angels-, Aneglic Kitsune, Synemyoa, Otaku Nayami, ecyoj06,

Moons-chan, HarunoRin, Ryoma23, MimoriFanForever, SimplyCristine, HaruJam, and all my other fanfiction friends and reviewers.** THANK YOU and I AM VERY SORRY.**

**NOTE FOR MY FICS "In Both Realms" and "Journals of the Heart":**

I will have to end "Journals of the Heart". I'll be updating the last 2 chapters in weeks time.

As for **In Both Realms**, I will NOT Discontinue it. In fact, few weeks from now, i'll be updating 3 Chapters, immediately. I hope that would please my readers. Although, I must warn you guys before hand that the characters might be OCC's or the plot is kind of ANGST. Well, that is part of my idea for the next few chapters. It would be CHAOTIC. I pray and hope that all of you will still support me. Thank you.

**Note for Konohagure's Pride and Honor Fic:**

Because of the major things in the MANGA, I have to do a revamp on this fic and a MAJOR one. LOL. Please do bear with me. Thank you.

**Note for "The Prince of my Heart Series"**

Well, a new chapter will be up in a few weeks too. And it is entitled: Battle of the Captains. Hope you will support this fic. **Smiles**

**Note for:**

The Zoalyeck Series: The Third Zoaldyeck

UPDATES will be in a month.

Vow of Friendship

UPDATES will be in a month.

The Prince of Tennis: Years After

UPDATES will be in a month.

Memories of the Frozen Time

UPDATES will be in a month.

There you have it guys. Thank you for the time spared into reading this note. Have a good day!

From your friendly author:

raijutei-no-babylon.fujireika.jeckdizon


End file.
